


Crossover headcanons and one shots (Haikyuu and Mha)

by KittenWeebie20



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adult Bakugou Katsuki, Adult Content, Adult Kaminari Denki, Adult Kirishima Eijirou, Adult Midoriya Izuku, Adult Todoroki Shouto, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Crack Relationships, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend, Hair-pulling, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Lemon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Mentioned Terushima Yuuji, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Multi, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, POV Akaashi Keiji, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Romance, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Supportive Miya Osamu, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Trans Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWeebie20/pseuds/KittenWeebie20
Summary: The crossover between these two amazing anime. Various between headcanons and some one-shots. Might put a dash of Nsfw and Sfw alphabet. Big old might.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akagi Michinari/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki & Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Komori Motoya/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Shindou You/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu/Reader, Todoroki Natsuo/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Toogata Mirio & Reader, Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 168
Collections: Random Au





	1. Boom boom boi gone soft(Fluff)(Katsuki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft boi Katsuki Bakugo. I repeat soft boi Katsuki Bakugo.

⚠️Mature language because its bakugou⚠️

Katsuki Bakugou was always a hard ass. Everyone that saw the sports festival, they assumed with his behavior he would become a villain when he was kidnapped by the League. Damn did it piss Bakugo off, but he didn't give a fuck. Why?! Because Bakugo care about the

Sexy girl (y/n) that he has been dating. If she doesn't see him the same way as everyone else then he doesn't give a fuck.

Shitty hair thinks Baku has gone soft and lost his fighting spirit _I'm gonna kill him_ he growls

" **I HAVE NOT**!" He barks at shitty hair and he storms away to go to his dorm. _I hope she's here._ He held his breath and he opened the door to his room.

"Katsuuuuuu" (Y/n's) sweetly and innocently call for her boom boom boi. Bakugo closes the door behind him and he sees y/n smiling at him. Seeing her smile melts his heart every time he sees it. He smiled back at her.

 _Maybe I have gone soft_ he kisses (y/n's)soft lips _But I'm only soft for her_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo is big old softy for his lover!


	2. Eri day!(Special❤)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eri is baby bean and must always be protected no matter what.

"Y/N!Y/N" the small girl with white hair and red eyes call out with a big smile.

Y/n smiles at the little girl and she picks her up "What is a baby bean??" Y/n smile as the little girl smiles widen at the nickname. **(She is a baby bean. Must protect the baby bean and her smile** ) "I wanna go out to the Carnival! With Mr. Deku and Mr. Aizawa" Eri shouted happily.

"Okay, I have to give Mr. Deku and Mr. Aizawa a call" Y/n giggles and gives Eri a kiss on her forehead and she puts her down on the ground to give Deku and Aizawa a call.

 **Mr. Aizawa and Deku reach out to y/n the other day because Mr Aizawa had to take his UA class out for training so they didn't want Eri to be stuck at the hospital so they ask you.** **Even when they aren't busy, Eri always asks about you.**

Y/n call Mr. Aizawa and Deku

**Phone call**

Both: Hello??

Y/n: Hey you two. Eri was asking about you to see if you guys wanted to join us into going to the Carnival with us two.

Deku: Of course! I'll meet you at the carnival.

Mr. Aizawa: of course

Y/n: Yay we will see you in 10 mins!

Y/n hung up and smiled at the smiling little girl that was running around in a circle.

"Eri, go grab your jacket out of your room. We're gonna meet Mr. Deku and Mr. Aizawa at the Carnival. " y/n smile at the smiling baby bean.

"YAY!" Eri runs to her room to grab the jacket Y/n's brought her.

Y/n waits at the door for the baby bean to come back.

"I'M READY!" She said with excitement.

"Don't you look pretty?" Y/n smile baby bean.

Eri grabs y/n's hand and they make their way to meet up with Deku and Mr. Aizawa at the Carnival.

**Front gate**

" **ERI**!! **Y/N!**!" Deku shouts out, causing Eri to run over to him and hug him.

"Mr. Deku! Mr. Aizawa!" She smiled at the two gentlemen.

Deku smiles at Eri, and Mr. Aizawa smiles just a bit.

"I saw that" Y/n giggle at the now blushing Aizawa.

**(Note to self: y/n is around the same age as Mr. Aizawa)**

"...you saw nothing" Mr. Aizawa mumbled under his breath.

"Let's go on the tea-cups" Deku suggest

"Let's!" Eri agrees and jumps up and down in Deku's arms.

Mr. Aizawa and y/n follow behind Deku and Eri.

"She's been doing well?" Aizawa asked y/n while looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Y/n look back and smile "Yeah she has, she asks a lot about how You, Deku and Miro are doing." Y/n look back at Deku and Eri in the tea-cup spinning like crazy and laughing.

"But she's wonderful and smiling so that's a plus" She smiled wide as Eri waved at her.

Aizawa watched with admiration "You would make a wonderful mother Y/n" Aizawa said with a little flush on his face.

Y/n blush at Aizawa at the statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY BEANN IS CUTE PIEEEE!


	3. When s/o is having a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuro taking care of his s/o when they are having a bad day.

**-Kuroo Tetsuro**

***** I feel as this scheming sexy beast will come with your favorite ice cream or favorite chips. 

*And he also comes with your favorite movie 

*but if Bokuto with it him...um just expect to buy a new door every time you having a bad day. 

*These two are the literal captains of crackhead energy combo together. 

**Scenario:**

Y/n just got back home after a really bad day and all they want to do is just lay under the covers and run away from the day. _Ding._ Y/n's phone chimes in their pocket and they fished it out of their pocket and see that Tetsuro texts them. 

**Text from Tall Gemlim**

"Hey, chibi-chan~ how are you? ;)"

Y/n groan and reply back 

**Text to Tall Gemlim**

"I'm fine"

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 _God damnit_ Y/n answer the phone call "Yes?"

"You're lying, what's wrong chibi-chan?" 

"I said I was fine Kuroo" Y/n hungs up 

Kuroo definitely knew you were not okay, especially when you call him by his last name and not his first name. 

**Text from Tall Gemlim**

"I'm bringing you {favorite ice cream and chips}, I already pick up your {favorite movie}. I'll be in there in 2 mins or less"

**Read**

KNOCK KNOCK

Y/n groan again and slouch to the front door and there standing there is the Tall Gemlim Kuroo Tetsuro aka her boyfriend. 

Kuroo look at Y/n and hug them with his free arm

"Go sit on the couch and we can talk about what's wrong" 

Kuroo finally managed to get you to talk after you had food in your system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsuro is a tall gemlim.


	4. When s/o is on their period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on how the MHA characters will react when their s/o is on their period.

Featuring: Kirishima, Deku, and Bakugo

=============================================================

Kirishima

~This boy would bring you chocolate or whatever you would like when you're on your period

~He is literally the best boi, he has the period tracker on his phone so he can know ahead of time.

~Has to keep you away from Bakugo when you're on your period.

~Last time you were on your period.... let's just say that you almost set Bakugo on fire because he kept taking your chocolate and teasing you.

~He would cuddle you and rub your stomach whenever you on your period

~First time dealing with your period since you two starting dating, he asks Mina about which pad to buy or tampons to buy. (He was embarrassed at first but, he is a manly man for buying his girlfriend pads)

============================================================

Bakugo

~He had no clue what the hell he was a period at first 

~he had to ask his mom about what to do 

~He tried his best not to get pissed off with you when you have your mood swings

~Behind closed doors he would you, rub your stomach anything you would ask for

~He had to hold you because Mineta keep making period jokes and you were soooo close to murdering the purple grape fuck. (he found it hot when you try to kick that grape fuck ass, but he had to remember you are on your period) 

===============================================================

Deku

~Poor boy was freaking the hell out

~He kept saying over and over again "Omg are you gonna dying?!" 

~Poor boy didn't know that girls bleed from their 'area' and he kept thinking they would die by the amount of blood that will be shed. (I thought the same thing when first expressing a period so haha)

~He talks to All Might about how to deal with a women's period. He even looks it up!

~All might be very uncomfortable with that talk, so he said talk to your mom. 

~He talks to his mom and she told him everything he should when dealing with a girl on their period. 

~After the talk, his mom kept asking when's the wedding?


	5. You are loved,never forget that(Dabi x Abuse victim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of angst at the beginning, but there's fluff. (Warning: Contains rape, suicide, abuse, cutting, and bully. If you're uncomfortable then you don't have to read this chapter)

Y/n had always had a terrible childhood. First, she had to witness her father abuse her mother and your older sister. It drove both your mom and sister to the beak of suicide just so they can get away from the abuse. After the funeral of your mom and older sister, her father starts to drink. His drinking got so bad that he would come home terribly drunk and sexually frustrated, and he would use you just to relive his sexual frustration and he would hit on you as well when he is drunk.

Not only does she have to deal with her abusive father at home she has to deal with being bullied at school by her classmates. It got so the point where y/n had enough of it all. Y/n got home from school with brand new bruises that her dear classmates gave her while her eyes were bloodshot red because of all the crying she was doing all day.

_I hate it here! I hate my life! Is it so hard just for someone to love me properly and make me feel like I'm enough._

Y/n sat at her desk crying more and more by the thought _like anyone could love someone like me._ She grabs some paper and a pen to write up her suicide note. _Everyone will be happy if I was never here._

She finishes her suicide note and she left it somewhere where it can be found. Y/n grab the razor blades that she had hidden under her pillow and she places it near her wrist. _Goodbye stupid cruel world._ Y/n cut her wrist and she started to bleed out.

_It took approximately 10 mins until her abusive father finally noticed that his daughter was dead._

**Present-day**

Y/n should have been dead, she was pretty sure that she cut deep enough that day. _Guess not._ Here she is now sitting in the League of Villains hideout, All for one gave her another chance at life, because of him giving her another chance at life she met Dabi and the rest of the League. She loved everyone at the League and she saw them as her family.

Who she didn't expect to love more than family was Dabi. _Why does she keep asking herself every day since she has been here for 14 years now?_

Y/n groaned as she threw herself on her bed hugging her pillow close to her chest. "He would never see me the same way, I see him" she blurted out.

Can you blame me for falling for a killer, yes he might be a killer but that Killer was the one that brought you to All for one just so you can have another chance at life.

**(Y/n went through this hell when she was only 6. She's been with the League for 14 years, so she and Dabi are around the same age)**

_This killer protected you every time Shigaraki sent the League on missions. That killer made you feel safe when you weren't safe. He always was the shoulder to cry on whenever you have your night terrors. So because of all he has done for Y/n, she fell in love with Dabi._

Y/n lip quiver in fear at the thought that Dabi would never see you the same way you see in him.

"Who wouldn't see you the way you see them?" a voice said from Y/n's bedroom door.

Y/n shot up and she saw the man of the hour _Dabi._ Her face flush in embarrassment

"H..How long was y..you there D...Dabi?" she cursed herself for stuttering like a fool.

He chuckle a bit at the embarrassment "Just for a few seconds" he strolled in her room with his hands in his pocket and he bent down to look in Y/n's face.

"You didn't answer my question" he smiled a bit.

_**OMG PLEASE STOP SMILING DABI YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK WITH THAT SMILE** _

"It's n..nothing Da...Dabi" she looked at the ground trying her hardest not to look at Dabi.

He hummed and he dropped to his knees and moved his head so it's under your head so he can look at you again.

"You're lying," he told her

Y/n tried to turn her head but Dabi's hand touched her cheek to stop her from looking away.

"Y/n.." he said in a sweet and caring tone "Talk to me" he looked in her eyes with concern.

_Dabi...I'm in love with you but I'm scared you don't see me the same way I see you._

Tears start to stream down Y/n's cheek and onto Dabi's hand.

"I...I'm scared the person that I'm in love with won't see me the same way, the way I do." more tears come down "I...I just want to feel loved....by someone that really loves me" she said between tears and she continued to cry.

Dabi wipes the tears from Y/n's tear-stained cheek. _Seeing her like this just breaks his heart. He never wants to see her cry or feel like she isn't loved. Dabi knows inside his cold-blooded heart that he loves this girl with all his heart._

Dabi pulled Y/n into his chest and rubbed her back to help calm her down from her crying. "Y/n..." he said finally and Y/n looked at him with her gorgeous (e/c) _gosh those eyes. He loves looking into those gorgeous eyes_

"I have a confession.," he said as a slight blush creeps on his cheeks. Y/n continues to look at him to encourage him to continue on.

"I...I'm in love with you. Call me a fool or whatever the hell you wanna call, I've been in love with you since we first went on our first mission together. I knew somewhere in my cold-blooded heart that I wanted to protect you no matter what. Seeing you crying in front of me now, is proving to me that I'm really in love with you Y/n" He confesses as his blush deepens.

Y/n blushed at his confession and she touched both of Dabi's cheeks and she planted a tender kiss on his lips.

"I...I'm so glad that you feel the same way. I'm in love with you two Dabi, I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way" she said as she continued to plant kisses on Dabi's lips.

"Be mine" Dabi blurted out while his blush continued to stay on his face.

"Always"

Dabi and Y/n kiss and Dabi rub Y/n's cheek with his thumb

"Y/n" he looked at her as she looked back at him.

"You are loved, never forget that," He told her as he went back to kissing her.

_You are loved, never forget that. Thank you, Dabi._

_**Writing this brought tears to my eyes omg. This was my first attempt at writing angst and I really think it came out pretty well. Thank you for reading, and remember you are loved even when you going through something.** _


	6. Madly in love(Keigo x reader)Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with favorite bird boy.

Keigo Takami, the number 2 hero and also the biggest pain in the ass. Well, that's what Enji Todoroki has told Y/n. He constantly asks her how can she handle his idiotic?

Y/n just shrug her shoulders and smiles big "He might be an idiot, but he's my idiot and I love him more than anything" Y/n stated while blushing at her love confession.  
Yeah, Keigo and you have been together for 6 years but even mentioning how much you love still makes you embarrassed.

I love Keigo Takami! I'll never stop loving him   
Enji stare at Y/n at disbelief and scoff "You two are made for each other" Enji continues on with the paperwork he was previously working on before you stroll by with your loving boyfriend.

At the moment it's just you at Enji's agency since Keigo had to step away for a bit.   
You were suspicious at first but after being together longer, he opens up to me why he steps away so often

You promised to keep his secret and take it to your grave.

"BABEEEE!! Gosh, I have missed you, let's go out to eat" Keigo outgoing tone came from Enji's window still.

Enji glare at Keigo "...Hawks, you could have gone through the door like a normal person does" Enji shook his head and draw his attention back at his paperwork.

"Aww, but that's a boring way to enter. Might as well enter with some style and class" Keigo smile like a child that got his favorite store for Christmas.

"Style?" Enji look Keigo up and down and scrunch his nose "You have no class Hawks"

Keigo clutches his chest in pain "That hurts Endeavour-san"

Enji rolls his eyes and looks back at Y/n.  
"How do you even handle this boy?" He asks in complete utter confusion

Y/n blush slightly and look over at his winged hero boyfriend "Why you ask..."

She smiled as Keigo caught her eyes looking at him.

"Because I'm madly in love with him that's why" Y/n state while the blush deepens


	7. Truth or Dare(Kirishima X Reader)*Fluff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina tries to help both reader and Kirishima to realize that they both have feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this Kiri one shot

Eijirou Kirishima has fallen deeeeeeeeeep for Y/n. In his eyes, he sees her as the most enchanted goddess. He swore that his feelings for her were quite hidden but damn was he wrong. Eijiro's long-term friend Ashido Mina was the first and the only one that knows of his feelings for Y/n. 

“I really thought for her was very hidden” Kirishma groan 

Mina shakes her head in disbelief "Kirishima, we have known each other since middle school during our senior year. I’m pretty confident to know that you have a huge crush on Y/n" Mina said with a big smile. 

Elijirou hid his face in his pillow to hide the blush that crawled into his skin. "Mina...Don't say anything to her..." he pleads with her

"EH?! WHY?! If you like her you should ask her out" Mina tilted her head while looking at her close friend. 

"W...w...what if s...she d..doesdon't feel the same way towards me.." he stuttered out. 

Mina look at her friend and smile a bit  _ this boy is as dense as ever  _

**_Flashback_ **

"MINA!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!" Y/n yell from the other end of the hallway for her pink alien friend 

Mina started to get in defense and caught her distressed friend "What's wrong?!" 

"CONFESSION!! I don't know how to confess properly" Y/n cried a bit. 

Mina stare blankly at her friend

"Huh...?" she asks in confusion

"I have a crush but I don't know how to confess and I'm scared of rejection" Y/n looks at her friend with teary eyes. 

Mina smirk at her friend "A crush you say" Mina lean in close to Y/n's ear 

_ Is it by chance Eijirou Kirishima?  _ Mina whisper in Y/n's ear with a smirk 

Y/n blush tomato red

"U...uh n..no" Y/n stutter like crazy

_ Lies  _

**Present**

"I know a way to find out if your crush likes you back or not" Mina smirk mischievously 

Elijrou looks at his pinky friend “Mina...what are you planning?” he 

His friend smirk just widens “Just know to meet me in the lounge area of the dorms' ' with that Mina left Elijro’s room to set her plan into motion. 

_ Oh no…  _ Elijrou sweatdropped and went to the lounge area and sat on the couch waiting for his pinky friend to come back.

Y/n's POV

"Y/N! Y/N! Come to the lounge area, we're having game night!" Mina shouted outside of Y/n's dorm room.

_ Uh..okay?  _ Y/n got up from the laying position she was currently in on her bed and she walks to go to the lounge area.

Y/n and Elijro eyes met and they blush and look away from each other.

Y/n say next to Elijro and they both waited for Mina returned

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME RACCOON EYES" Bakugo yell as he was being dragged by Mina. 

"NoPe" Mina drags Bakugo to sit next to me and she sat on the floor.

The rest of 1-a class filled into the lounge room and they sat on the floor as well.

"ALRIGHT! We're playing Truth or Dare!" Mina said in such excitement.

Y/n and Elijrou sweat drop  _ fuck… _

Mina smirk at the two "Bakugou up first" Mina turn to the angry boom boom boy 

"Like he-

"Truth or Dare," she interrupted while looking at him. 

He stares back "Fucking dare, I'm not a pussy" he smirks 

Mina smirk back "Bakugo I dare you to kiss Y/n" 

Y/n look at Mina with wide eyes!  _ WHAT THE FUCK!! _

Elijrou's facial expression turns into an unreadable expression.

Bakugo rolls his eyes "Tsk whatever" he grabs Y/n's arm to pull her towards his lips.

Bakugo's lips were inches away before she was pulled into a warm chest.

Y/n look and see Elijro holding her close to his chest.

"...Stay away from her Bakubro.." he glares at his friend.

Bakugo smirk in amusement "Why shitty hair?"

Elijrou continues to glare at his friend "Because I want her, and don't want you or anyone else to take her from me!" He spat out in anger.

_ Wait… Elijrou likes me back?! _

"Oh..? Kirishima is this your way of saying you like Y/n" Mina smile 

Elijrou looks at his friend then at Y/n's face. "Yes...it is.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiri is best boi. Drop a kudos and leave a comment if you want. Thanks for reading everyone.


	8. Quirk used backfire(Lemon🍋) (Bakugou x Kiri x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Katsuki get hit with a quirk that makes him have a really high sex drive.  
> Includes: slight oral, Unprotected sex, Double penetration, unsafe sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double stuffed by two hot guys? yes please

Bakugo didn’t see this coming at all, but when it did happen it shook him to the core. 

Bakugo and Kiri have been dating for 3 years but in secrecy, when all of a sudden a new girl comes to 1-A, and both Kiri and Bakugo were both drawn by her beauty. Being the nice person Kiri is, he was the first to introduce himself and introduce Bakugo to the new girl. 

She was pretty and she always loved to hang out with just Bakugo and Kiri. She doesn’t mind hanging out with the rest of the Bakusquad but those two were always her favorite. 

She introduced herself as (y/n) but she told the two boys that can call her whatever nickname they want to call her. 

Kirishima accidentally blurted out to her and asked her to hang out in his dorm after school. 

Everything was peaches and cream but when they were alone in Kirishima’s room, both (y/n) and Kirishima admitted that they had a crush on each other. 

That fateful encounter happened exactly 4 months ago, now Bakugo and Kirishima were both dating Y/n. At first, it was different but after some time they got through it. 

Bakugo made his way to the gas station to pick up Y/n’s (f/s) and Eijiro’s snacks as well. As the door opened, at the register was this slutty new worker that constantly flirts with Elijiro and Bakugou when they come to the store together. 

Bakugo grabs the snack and he throws them on the counter. “Oh is that all cutie?~” she said in a flirtatious tone while she bit on her lip while looking at Bakugou. 

He just nodded his head, really trying to avoid talking to this slut. “Maybe I can get your number before you..” she continued while she bagged Bakugou’s snacks. 

“I’m good” he put the money on the counter before she can even tell him the price. 

The girl gets frustrated and she touches Bakugou’s fingers as they touch the counter “Have sex with me” she ordered

Bakugou removes his hand and his eyes start to fill with lust. _shit,_ The girl looks at Bakugou as he starts to get sexually frustrated. 

“Come here big boy” she ordered as she started to take off her shirt to expose his breast in a lacy red bra. 

Bakugou gave her a blank stare and he walked out of the store really fast. _Need to get rid of this feeling and FAST_

“What the FUCK?!” The girl yelled as the door close behind Bakugou. Never in her time working here, has her quirk never work. Every time she used her quirk on guys that will immediately jump on and fuck her till she is unable to walk the next day. 

Bakugou pulls his phone and he texts in the group chat with Eijiro and Y/n.

**From: LORD EXPLOSIVE MURDER**

**To: Teddy bear, and Daddy Shark (Yup another Yagami Yato reference)**

Oi, dumbasses are you guys at the house? I got the shitty snacks you ask for. 

**Daddy shark is typing…**

**Teddy bear is typing…**

**From: Teddy Bear**

**To: Boom boom baby (Bakugo’s contact name)**

Thank you baby, and our snacks are not shitty. 

**From: Daddy shark**

**To: Boom boom daddy**

Exactly, but yes we are home. We’re sitting in the bedroom getting the movie ready, just waiting for you. 

**From: LORD EXPLOSIVE MURDER**

**To: Teddy Bear, and Daddy shark**

Whatever, I’m down the street. 

Bakugou puts his phone away as he makes his way to the shared apartment that they shared. 

**Timepass**

Bakugou made it to the house and he quickly took off his shoes and went to the shared bedroom. 

Kiri and Y/n look up at the ash-blond hair male that is standing in the doorway of the bedroom. 

“Yo are you okay babe?” Y/n and Kiri ask with concern seeing that the Male was breathing heavily and he was sweating a bit. 

“Female...used...quirk...now….high...sex…..drive..” Katsuki struggles explaining what’s going on as he looks at his two lovers with lust-filled eyes.

“I...I need you both” he makes his way over to his lovers and grabs the redhead first and kisses him while his other hand grabs the girl’s boobs and gropes her. 

Eijirou kisses Katsuki back and he rubs the bulge that was already visible. 

The girl moans as Katsuki was groping her boobs rough “a..ah” 

Eijirou slides his boyfriend's pants off and starts to stroke his rock hard cock. 

Katsuki moans and he turns to kiss his girl and he pulls her nipple through the thick t-shirt she has on. 

Eijirou got on his knees and kissed the head of his boyfriend’s cock and he started to suck on the head of his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Mm..” Katsuki threw his head back in pleasure. “F..fuck I need you both” 

Katsuki pulled off his girlfriend's pants fast and he picked her where her legs were wrapped around his waist. 

Katsuki rubs his cock at his girlfriend’s entrance and he pushes past her walls and her insides squeeze his cock tight. 

“F..fuck” they both moan at the same time. 

Kirishima stood behind the girl and he rubbed his cock at her other entrance. 

The girl moans from Katsuki fucking her pussy also while Elijirou was pushing his cock inside your asshole. 

Eijirou hiss at the tightness of your asshole “F...fuck P..pebble… you're still so tight” 

Katsuki thrust his cock up into Y/n’s pussy while Eijirou matched the speed Katsuki was going. 

“Ah” Y/n moan as both boy trust into her at inhuman speed

"S..shit you're getting tighter when you trust into her Katsuki" Eijirou choke out

Bakugo let out a feral groan

"I..I'm close you two" Y/n choke out in between moans

Bakugo and Eijirou continue to trust into their girlfriend. 

"AH! I'm COMING!" all three moan in usher. 

"Fuck, that felt good" Bakugo said as he planted a kiss on girlfriend's lips then on his boyfriend's lips next

Y/n laugh a bit "I think I won't be able to walk in the morning" 

Eijirou and Katsuki both laugh a bit 

"Same," They said together

"I love you boys" Y/n kiss both boys lips 

"We love you too babe," both boys said together once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! writing this made me some type of way. Just everything about this a yessssss. Hope you enjoy it, as I enjoy it. More headcanons coming up and probably another lemon, we shall see.


	9. Reactions to s/o's being pregnant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hero and Haikyuu character reacting to their s/o being pregnant.

**Featuring: Bokuto, Sugawara, Keigo, Kaminari(Adult)**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Bokuto Koutarou**

  * The boy was shocked but confused.
  * Called Akaashi to ask him how are babies born. 
  * Akaashi was hesitant to tell him, but he asks to talk to you before telling Bokuto.
  * You told him and he said congrats and Akaashi told Bokuto how babies are born. 
  * After the phone call, Bokuto started crying and got on his knees and hug your waist. 
  * You were confused about why he was crying 
  * Then he said, "We're gonna have a little person running around the house?" 
  * You just giggle and told him "yes we are Kou Kou" 
  * While you're sleeping he would kiss your stomach and rub your stomach. 



**Sugawara Koushi**

  * Conflicted at first since he was already a mom of 10 kids on the team 
  * After a while, he was so happy about hearing about you being pregnant. 
  * Every time he sees you after his done practicing, he would run over to you and hug you then talk to your belly 
  * Daichi and Ashai say their congrats. The same with the rest of the team. 
  * Would cater to your every need. 
  * Go to all your appointments with you. 



**Keigo Takami (Hawks)**

  * This horny chicken would be extremely happy. 
  * He would coo at your stomach every time he sees you. 
  * First-person he told was Endeavour-san. 
  * He never left your side, ever since finding out the news. 
  * Even though you told him that he has to work, he would still refuse to leave your side so he would send his feathers out to find the villains to help out the heroes already on duty. 
  * The only person that was able to get him to leave your side was Natuso and Fuyumi since Endeavor said that his kids and his wife can keep an eye on you when your bird husband is away. 
  * He was still against the idea, but finally, he gave in to the new ordeal and he went back to being the No 2. that every girl wishes they could be with. 
  * After his shifts, he would lay between your legs and kiss your stomach and talk to your belly. 



**Denki Kaminari**

  * He would be shook. He accidentally shook himself, by his excitement. 
  * Once he returns to normal (or as normal) he is, he would be in Bakugo's face saying "HAha you might behave rank higher than me, but at least I'm the first to have a child"
  * Let's just say, Bakugo was reallllly out for blood that day. It took Kirishima, Deku, and Sero to hold him away from your idiot husband. 
  * Bakugo was a little salty about not being first to get his wife pregnant, but he still congrats on you. (In his own way) 
  * Kirishima, Deku, and Sero was also saying their congrats and talking to your belly, telling the unborn baby "we're your cool uncles" 
  * Denki had no clue what do to. He asks his mom for advice on what to do and not to do. 
  * He was hesitant to touch your belly when you ask him too. He was scared that he would accidentally shock the baby. 
  * You reassure him that, that wouldn't happen. Finally, he was able to man up and touch your belly. 
  * After that, he just can't keep his hands off your stomach, and he also can't resist kissing your belly every time he sees it bare. 
  * He was on cloud 9. 




	10. Weekend Vibes(Fluff) (Denki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki is a happy Pikachu because he gets to spend the weekend with his amazing girlfriend.

_Finally, the 3 day weekend finally came and Denki was eager to finally go see his girlfriend after his last class let out._

Denki was trying his hardest to pay attention to Aizawa-sensei's lesson but he couldn't focus because all he was thinking was seeing his buzzy beautiful sunshine nugget ( **Yagami Yato reference).** _Denki was truly in love with Y/n but he was always scared to say the 3 words first. Yeah they were dating but he always thought y/n was only dating him because she felt bad for him._ Denki sighed and he continued to think about Y/n. _Today's will be the day where I will tell her that I'm in love with her_

"Kaminari!" Aizawa-sensei yelled to get Kaminari's attention and his voice shook Denki out of his thought process "Y...yes s...sir?" he stutters and he looks at sensei.

"What was so important that you didn't hear half of the lecture," Aizawa said in annoyance. Denki's face tinted with pink on his face "Uh-" he was about to make up a lie but Bakugo cut him out "He was too busy thinking about going home and playing pokemon all day" Bakugo blurted out.

Denki let out a sigh of relief. _Thank you Bakugo for not really telling the sensai what I was thinking about._ Sensai shook his head and he continued to teach his lesson.

Finally, the class was let out and Aizawa told us to have our homework done over the weekend and ready to turn in on Monday.

Denki walked over to Kiri and Bakugo "...Hey, thanks for that Bakugo.." Denki said with a little smile and a slight blush.

"I didn't do that for you Dunce face and personally I don't give a flying fuck what you do in your relationship" Bakugo grunt and walk out the classroom while Kiri followed after him.

"Aww Bakubro, you did do it for him" Kiri teases and plants a small kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. 

**(Yes Bakugo and Kiri are dating in this one-shot. I love this ship with a passion)**

Denki laughs slightly as Bakugo was blushing by his boyfriend kissing his cheek in front of Denki. 

"S..shut up dumbass" He growled and he walked away. Kiri waved bye and he followed after his boyfriend.

 _Weekend!!!! Fuck yeah!!!_ Denki shouts in victory as he walks out of the school to go to Y/n's house.

Denki's phone vibrates and he pulls it out and checks his message.

**From: Sunshine Nugget**

**time: 3:35**

Hey babe, I just got home from the store from grabbing our favorite snacks so can't wait to see you

**To: Sunshine nugget**

**time: 3:36**

Awesome! I'm down the street from your place. So I shall be seeing you in a few Sunshine nuggets.

Denki puts his phone up and smiles while he continues making his way to Y/n's place. _gosh I love this girl so damn much_

Denki stood in front of Y/n's place and he knocked softly on Y/n's front door.

Y/n's mom answered the door and she gave Denki the sweetest smile "Oh hello Dear Kaminari. Y/n is in her room" her mom explained to Denki.

"Thank you Ms. (l/N)." he smiled back at her and he took off his shoes and he made his way towards Y/n's room.

"Sunshine nugget?" Denki knocks on his girlfriend's bedroom.

"It's open" she called from behind the door, and Denki opened the door to her bedroom and there she was. His sunshine nugget sitting on her bed with the T-shirt I bought her on our first date. _Gosh She's so cute_

Denki smiled and made his way to where his girlfriend was at and he bent down to kiss her lips. "Hello sunshine nugget" he smiles at her

Y/n wrap her arms around Denki's neck and kiss him back "Hey sparky" she smirks as Denki blush at the nickname. _Jeez her cuteness is going to be the death of me_

"Are you ready for the best weekend ever?" He said with excitement and he sat on the floor and Y/n wrapped her arms around his head and lay her head on top of his.

"I'm already ready to spend the weekend with my amazing boyfriend" She compliments and Denki blush a bit more

Denki kisses the back of Y/n's hand and they do what they always do on the weekends.

They watch movies of all genres, play games, cuddle in bed and talk about their week and therefore.

_I love this girl so much_

Denki smiles at the thought while the blush is still present on his face.

"H..hey Sparky.." Y/n said in embarrassment

He hummed in response.

Y/n looked at Denki and she smiled at him "I love you Denki Kaminari, well I'm actually in love with you" she blurted out causing her blush to deepen.

Denki was shocked but he pulled Y/n into a deep and loving kiss. "Gosh, I thought I was the only one. I'm in love with you too, sunshine nugget, I have always been in love with you and will always be in love with you" he told her while still kissing her soft lips.

~ **END~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments, if you enjoy it.


	11. Count on me(Iwa-chan x depression reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: Cheating, Depression.

_I really wish I didn't see what I saw! Please just let it be a really bad nightmare_

Y/n thought to herself as she was behind a wall. 

"Wow Oikawa, you're a really good kisser" the girl giggle after Oikawa and her separated from each other lips.

Tooru laugh a bit and kiss the girl again "Oh, these lips does more than kiss" 

The girl giggles some more while kissing Oikawa "What about your girlfriend?" She asks after she stops kissing Oikawa. 

Oikawa rolls his eyes and pins the girl to the wall "She won't know. Now let's get down to the fun part" 

Y/n decided that she heard enough and she ran away from the wall. 

Tooru turns when he saw Y/n running away. 

"Wasn't that your girlfriend?" The girl asks Tooru

"Ex-girlfriend now. Now where were we" 

The two of them go back to making out.

Y/n continues to run until she ends up at the one place she knows she can let out all these built-up emotions. 

Y/n knocks on the front door, and the door opens.

"Y/n? what's wrong...and why are you crying?" Iwaizumi Hajime asks Y/n.

Y/n look up at the boy who she always saw as her best friend and her shoulder to cry on. 

"I...it's Tooru" Y/n stammered out 

Iwaizumi face darkened slightly "Come in, and I'll get your favorite ice cream and one of my hoodies" 

Y/n walk into the house and lay face down on the couch still crying.

Iwaizumi's heart broke seeing the sight before him when he saw the girl he cares about and also had a crush on.

He places his hoodie on her and the ice cream near her head. 

"What did ShittyKawa do?" He asks as he rubs the girl's back. 

She sat up and lay her head on Iwa-chan's thighs(UGH I WANNA LAY ON THOSE THIGHS!)

"I caught Shittykawa in the act of cheating on me, and he didn't even bother to run after me once he saw that I caught him" 

the girl explains to Iwa-chan.

_bastard_ Iwaizumi clench his fist a bit. 

"Am I not good enough for him?. Is that wh-" the girl got interrupted when Iwa-chan pulls her into his chest.

"You are good enough any guy would be lucky to date you. Trashykawa playboy ways never end. He will realize that he lost the best girl" Iwazumi explain to his crush

The girl looks Iwa-chan in the eyes while more tears run down her face. 

"Don't ever think you are never good enough....I.." Iwa-chan's voice trails off near the end of his statement. 

The girl tilt her head at Iwa-chan and piped in "You what, Hajime?" 

Her voice causes Iwaizumi's face to turn a little scarlet at how small and innocent the girl's voice came out as.

He clears his throat and scratch at the back of his neck _might as well tell her a lie, I don't want to express my true feelings for her. At least not yet._

"I see you as someone that is good enough. If Trashykawa didn't see your worth then he isn't worth your time or" he pauses so he can wipes the tears that rolled down her cheeks "your tears, you shouldn't cry over him when you should know your worth and you deserve better then Oikawa" 

The girl looks at Hajime and she buried her head in his neck and hugs him "Thank you Hajime...I can always count on you" 

Hajime held his breath since he felt her breath on his neck and wrap his arms around her small waist "I'm always here for you" he kissed her cheek and rub circles on the small of her back.

The girl's cheeks turned scarlet and she turns to look at Hajime and he was already looking at her. 

_god she so beautiful, her lips look so kissable but I can't. she just got her heart broke._

He smiled at her and her blush darken and she buried her face back in his neck. _God he's handsome, I always knew he was but god it just looks like he never stops looking handsome._

He continues to rub her back and afterwhile she ends up falling asleep on Hajime. 

Hajime continue to hold her and he heard his phone vibrating next to him and he saw an incoming call from Oikawa. 

Hajime click the decline button fast and he kisses the girl's head 

"Don't worry about him. There is someone better out there for you.." Hajime look at her face and he whispered to himself " _God I love you"_

He thought he was quiet about his confess but turn to find out she heard him and her heartbeat quicken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making a pt 2 for this based on the ending. Hope you enjoy it, this chapter would be out already but I been busy with school and I couldn't figure out how I was going to end it. My first thought was suicide but I thought otherwise and said Iwa-chan deserves some love too. So I think with pt 2 they end up getting together and Oikawa gets jealous. I don't actually see Oikawa doing something like this, it was just for the plot of the one-shot. More headcanons on the way and Akaashi as your bf are in the works and working on my first attempt of Nsfw alphabet. So look out!


	12. Anniversary gift for s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu men and Mha men headcanons on what they would get their s/o for their anniversary.

**Featuring:** Akaashi Keiji, Kenma Kozume, Hinata Shouya, Katsuki Bakugo, Dabi, Hitoshi Shinsou

**Akaashi Keiji**

  * This pretty setter is not just smart and pretty but he is also a hopeless romantic for his s/o.
  * He would be the type of s/o who plans everything ahead of time and wants everything to go his way. 
  * He also seems like he would leave you gifts when you first wake up. 
  * He would leave a rose and a teddy bear on the couch with a note attached to said bear.
  * You would read the note and it would "Happy anniversary, my love I love you so much. I made you breakfast before I had to step away. You would have some tasks before I come back home. First I want you to eat, then after you finishing eating, go to the bathroom before I found those bath bombs you love so much. After your bath, you can relax I won't be home till around 3 pm. So watch your favorite show since you miss it last night, and I record it for you. I'll see you when I get home, I love you oh wait I already said that Oh well I'll say it as much time as I want" 
  * After reading his notes would also end up in you in a blushing mess. 
  * You go and find all the clues, the first clue was heels, then the neck was a necklace, then the last was a dress. (this is the outfit he put together for you)
  * The last note sent you to go to the place you went on your guys' first date. 
  * You arrived at the place and there were fairy lights and rose petals everywhere. 
  * "God you look as enchanting as ever angel" He was memorized just by looking at you. 
  * The whole night was just amazing, you thought the date was over **NOPE!**
  * Akaashi was handed a mic and he smiles at you as he started to sing ' **Call you mine by Jeff Bernat'**
  * I know this man is the definition of perfection! But **GOD DAMN,** You would never think he could SING!. (Look in a dictionary at the word perfection and I swear he is in the book)
  * You were in absolute tears and he kisses your cheek then your lips. 
  * "I love you, angel. Happy anniversary my queen" 
  * "Happy anniversary my king" 



* * *

**Kenma Kozume**

  * He's confused at first on what to do. 
  * He had to call Kuroo which he wasn't okay with. 
  * You're his first relationship so he doesn't 't want to mess anything up. 
  * He wanted to take you out to your favorite restaurant but you suggest the both of you stay at home.
  * Ya would stay home and cuddle. 
  * He'll show you how to play a game with him. 
  * You only agreed to stay home because you didn't think Kenma would be comfortable in a big place because you know the baby is antisocial. 
  * "Thanks for today Ken Ken. I love you!" 
  * Just hearing you call him Ken Ken makes him blush 50 shades of red 
  * "I-I L-l-o-ve y-you t-too kitten" his brain is him mush whenever you call him Ken Ken



* * *

**Hinata Shouya**

  * His typically dates night is usually playing beach volleyball or racing against each other. 
  * But he wanted you guys anniversary to be different. 
  * He had no idea how he wanted to spend your guys' anniversary. 
  * Some of his teammates suggest dinner and a late-night walk with ice cream
  * But one suggests *cough* Atsumu *cough* suggest anniversary sex. 
  * Sakusa sprays him with disinfecting spray. "Shut up Atsuma" 
  * Hearing that made Shouya quite flustered. (Sunshine is still holding his v-card, he thinks about it but he didn't seem like he was ready) 
  * After practice ended Shouya would go to the shared apartment you guys lived out and the scene in front of him was breathtaking.
  * He saw you sitting there on the couch in his old Karsuno shirt and your hair pinned up. 
  * He came behind you and just kiss your cheek "Can we stay in so I can appreciate my beautiful girlfriend?" 
  * You giggle and agree 
  * Ya stayed in and let's just say he appreciated your beauty to the **MAX.** (No sex he was just praising her, and every part of her body)



* * *

**Katsuki Bakugo**

  * Bakusquad doubts him that he would get into a relationship and they also doubted they would stay together. 
  * Let's just say Kami and Sero got the most of his wrath. He left Kiri and Mina alone. 
  * "Bakuhoe what are you planning to do for you guys anniversary?" 
  * Bakugo averted his eyes "Homecook meal and whatever else she wants"
  * Kiri smack Bakugo on his back "Dude that's so manly of you" 
  * Bakugo slap his hand away and told the extras to leave since you be coming home soon from your business trip.
  * Bakugo made a variety of different meals for you two to enjoy. 
  * He also had rose petals from the front door leading to the kitchen. (Kiri and Mina's idea) 
  * They wanted him to wear a suit with your favorite flowers in his hand. 
  * You made it home and saw the petals and you follow the petals to the kitchen. 
  * When you look up you see Katsuki in a red suit and a bouquet of your favorite flowers in his hands. 
  * "Kat.." you had tears in your eyes 
  * Katsuki smirk and walk over to you "You really should stop crying, idiot" he wiped the tears from your face "I shouldn't be seeing tears coming from your beautiful eyes." He brought your hand to his lips and he places a kiss on it. 
  * "Katsuki you did all this for me?" you ask while looking at the flowers in his hand and the food on the table. 
  * He rolls his eyes "No I did it for myself dumbass. Of course, it's all for you. You deserve it all" 
  * You two spend time eating the food and he ran a bath for the both of you with some rose petals in the tub. 
  * "I love you dumbass," he said as his kiss the nape of your neck. 



(this is what y/n saw when they walk in)

* * *

**Dabi**

  * This man is a villain, what could he really do for an anniversary. 
  * You guys are in a forbidden relationship (Hero x villain) 
  * Both of you were not even supposed to fall in love but you guys been dating for 10 months. 
  * Even though he was a villain, he still wants you to feel like you are loved. 
  * This man loves you more than anything, he would walk 100 thousand miles just for your love.
  * You're the only who has seen his soft side(well soft as you can get) 
  * He knew your hero schedule in the back of his head, so he decided to surprise you at your place when all the league is gone on their separate missions. 
  * Hand man suggests for him to go with Toga but he said "yeah no I'm not going with crazy there send two-faced over there, I got other plans to take down the heroes. So I'm not joining in whatever the mission you guys got going on" Dabi walk away before Hand man could even argue with the stitched man. 
  * Dabi would come to your house while you're not there (yes you gave the villain a spare key) 
  * No one would suspect this stitched man can be romantic. 
  * You would come home to the lights dim down low and rose petals everywhere with **I love you 3000** by Stephanie Poetri playing on the speakers. 
  * "Happy anniversary babe," the stitched man said from the stove. (You can't tell me this man can't cook)
  * You would hug him from behind "Thank you stitched stitched" you joke earning a flick to the forehead. 
  * "You're lucky I love you idiot, or I wouldn't cook for you" 
  * "Ohh? what your cooking?" you ask trying to look to see what's he's cooking 
  * "Nope, just wait" causing another flick to the forehead. 
  * He would cook y/f (your favorite food) 
  * He would tell you about his day and you would tell him about yours. 
  * You two will end the night by taking a bath together and cuddling together. 



* * *

**Hitoshi Shinsou**

  * This man loves you just like he loves cats.
  * He would spend the whole ignoring on purpose because he wanna surprise you on your gift.
  * Once the end of the day comes you went home but someone grabs your wrist and tugs you another way. 
  * You thought it was a villain but you stop when you were standing outside a cat cafe. 
  * You turn to see Kaminari Denki figure disappearing _SO it was that idiot who drags me_
  * You walk in the cafe and you spot your boyfriend Shinsou Hitoshi with a bunch of cat on him. 
  * He looks up from the cats and he would give you the best smile he can. "Happy anniversary princess~" 
  * You two would spend half the day at the cat cafe, after the cat cafe he would take you to get ice cream. 
  * You two would sit at the park eating ice cream and cake. 
  * After eating in the park you two would head to the dorms and that's when Jirou, Denki, Bakugo, Tokoyami, and Momo start playing **Make you mine** By Public. 
  * You start tearing up and you turn to see Shinsou on one knee "It's not a wedding ring yet, but I'm making you this promise that I will always love you and always protect you, princess. So with this promise ring, my heart and everything will forever be yours. I love you and Happy anniversary my love" 
  * You jump on him and kiss him everywhere and he just giggling while sliding the ring on your finger. 
  * You took a stand next to Jirou as she hands an extra mic and you sang along with her. 
  * Hitoshi watches with so much admiration and love. That boy is in love with you and he will never fall out of love for you. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me almost half a month to finish. I lost the motivation to write this, then came back to see how I will approach it. Did I listen to these songs while writing this? Yes. Are they the best love stories in my opinion? Heck yes. Make sure to leave kudos, and leave comments. More is to come, soo look out for updates.


	13. Will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi surprised his loud but fun boyfriend Koutarou Bokuto for his birthday.

Akaashi was cleaning the house before the rest of the volleyball team shows up to set up for Bokuto-san's surprise party. 

_3 years since I known Bokuto-san and also 3 years since falling in love with him._

Akaashi smiles at the memories since meeting Bokuto.

_Gosh, he wouldn't leave me alone. But just seeing Bokuto at his best. I myself couldn't stay away. I always want to know more and more about Bokuto-san._

"I'm nervous he would say no" Akaashi said out loud.

 **SMACK** "NEGATIVITY BEGONE. No thinking this way Kaashi" Sugawara came to the living room. 

Akaashi holds his stomach where Suga karate chops Kaashi. "Ouch Suga, but.."

Suga cuts Kaashi off with a glare "If you don't stop thinking negatively, Yaku will kick you in your knees."

"He's not wrong," Yaku said from behind Suga.

"Bokuto loves you Kaashi. He would never say no to your marriage proposal" Yaku ensured Akaashi while Suga just nods in agreement. 

Kaashi smiles at his two best friends "You're right" 

Fukurōdani, Nekoma, and Karsuno team came by Akaashi and Bokuto's shared apartment. 

Tsuki and Hinata's duty was to keep Bokuto distract for a good hour or so. 

Everything was set up at the apartment and Suga text Hinata to let him know that Bokuto can come to the apartment. 

* * *

Bokuto, Tsuki, and Hinata all walk through the door. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOKUTO!!" Everyone shouted 

Bokuto was so happy he had tears in his eyes "Thank you everyone" Bokuto look around the crowd looking for a certain someone "Wher."

He stops midsentence when he started hearing a familiar tune playing in the background and a certain someone follows along with the song. 

**(Song: Call you mine by Jeff Bernat** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9I096TVjU1k>) **

**About not long ago, I woke up feeling blue (So I)**

Everyone beside Yaku and Suga were shocked that Akaashi could sing. His voice was just..wow

Bokuto look at his boyfriend with such adoration and love in his eyes _He remembers my favorite love song_

**Picked up my phone and I decided that I hit up you (So then)**

Akaashi walks closer to his boyfriend as he continues to sing Bokuto-san's favorite song. 

**We talked for a little while, ask me if I could roll through (so we)**

Akaashi stops in front of Bokuto and smiles at him with the same feeling that they both are feeling. 

Everyone still in shock that Akaashi could sing, but they continue to watch the two lovers. 

**Met up, got food and we spent time till the night was through**

**(Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover**

**Call you my one and only boy**

**(Can I )call you my everything, call you baby.**

Akaashi sees tears running down Bokuto's cheeks and he wipes his tears away and continues singing. 

**You're the only one who runs my world.**

**I remember this night we had, outside the grass us two (we were)**

**Gazin' at stars who smiled as my eyes only turned towards u ( I knew)**

**There was no one else I needed and my love's never felt this way**

Bokuto touches Akaashi's hand and kisses his hand never once breaking eye contact. 

Bokuto sang the next lyrics, and people got shocked again because they didn't think that Bokuto would sing as well. 

His voice was deeper then Akaashi but together they sound so in tune with one another 

**(I wasn't ) Too sure if you would mind I was nervous but I had to say**

Kaashi join Bokuto in the next verse 

**(Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover**

**Call you my one and only boy**

**(Can I) call you my everything, and call you my baby**

**You're the only one who runs my world.**

Akaashi stop singing to let Bokuto rap his favorite part of the song 

**Call me now, call me later or call me whenever**

**Call me friend, call me lover, or call me whatever**

**I'll call you mine, no ownership implied whatsoever.**

Akaashi continues to let Bokuto sing his favorite song with such a lovestruck smile.

Bokuto smile back and kiss Akaashi's cheek and continue on singing 

**I'll call it what it is, a natural blend together**

**Them other brothers like to holler forever**

**I holler now, how do I sound to you**

**I'm in town, you can get it**

**If not you can imagine**

**Enough with the rap, time for some action**

Bokuto stops singing and lets Akaashi pick up the next verse of the song. 

**(Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover**

**Can I call you my one and only boy**

Bokuto and Akaashi sang the last verse together 

**(Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby**

**You're the only one who runs my world**

**(Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover**

**Call you one and only boy**

**(Can I) call you my everything, call you baby**

**You're the only one who runs my world.**

Both Bokuto and Akaashi finish singing. 

Bokuto pulls Akaashi into an embrace and he kisses Akaashi's head 

"Happy Birthday Bokuto-san" Akaashi look up at Bokuto 

"Thank you"

Everyone clap once the song was done

* * *

Bokuto open a gift but the only gift he didn't see among the others were Akaashi

Suga tap Bokuto's shoulder and told him to turn around

Everyone held a gasp seeing the sight behind Bokuto

Bokuto looks behind him and he sees Akasshi on one knee with a ring box in his hand. More tears start rolling down his face.

"Bokuto Koutarou, since the first day you saw me you would not stop bothering me. It annoyed me just slightly but after getting to know you more and being on the team. You being someone that I'm always happy to see every day. Your loud but you know just the right thing to say to me when it comes to making me feel better. My life was just dark but you jumping into my life, you brought out the sun that I never thought would show up in my life. You made me realize after hanging out with you every day, that I was falling in love with you Bokuto-san. I'm glad that I have fallen in love with you Bokuto-san, and I want us to continue to fall deeper in love with each other. So Bokuto Kourtarou, will you do me the pleasure and **marry me**?" Akaashi finishes with a flustered face.

Tsuki was recording the proposal since he is happy for Akaashi to get over his fear of not proposing. 

Bokuto continue to cry and jump on Akaashi making them both fall with him on top of Akaashi

"Yes, AGahishi I would marry you"

Akaashi smile and him and Bokuto shared a tender kiss.

They pull away from the kiss so Akaashi can put the ring on Bokuto's ring finger. 

"I love you," they both said at the same time.

They laugh a bit and they kiss again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday crazy owl baby.  
> Kuroo: Bro happy birthday  
> Hinata: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST OWL ACE  
> Tsuki: Birth*Author-chan kick Tsuki*  
> Author-chan: Say it right  
> Tsuki: Fine. Happy birthday  
> Kenma: happy one year close to your death  
> Kuroo & Author-chan: Uh.. are you good?  
> Kenma; No? Yes? Which is the right answer?  
> Akaashi: Happy birthday bokuto-chan. Leave Kudos and comment if you enjoy this birthday special. Author-chan has some headcanons and Iwa-chan one shot. So look out for that  
> Hinata: BYEEEEE. DRINK WATER AND TAKE CARE.


	14. Akaashi as a boyfriend (imagine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine how the prettiest setter Keiji Akaashi became your boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmark story for upcoming updates!

  * You were the second year at Nekoma and in the same class as Kenma
  * Kuroo is your older brother and the complete opposite of him. (He's chaotic and you're shy but you have a mean side when it comes to the certain thing)
  * This tall gremlin always teases you so he can get a reaction out of you. 
  * You get aggravated with him and you even ask Kenma could you become his new brother (That's how bad Kuroo irritated you) 
  * Kenma suggests the idea to go to the training camp with the team since the whole team loves you. (and because Kenma still wants you to become the manager for the team) 
  * You couldn't' reject your best friend. So you went to the training camp with the team
  * " **HEY HEY HEY KURBRO!"** a voice yells out 
  * Kuroo look up and had this goofy ass smile on his face 
  * **BROUTO!"** He yells back. 
  * Kenma walks away from Kuroo to walk over to the guy with the black and white-haired male. 
  * You shrugged your shoulder and try to walk away but Kuroo grabs your wrist. 
  * "Bokuto this is my little sister I was telling you about" Kuroo introduced to the grey-haired guy _Bokuto_
  * Bokuto looks at y/n and smiles "Hey hey hey little Kuroo, nice to meet you, and this" Bokuto reach behind him knowing Akaashi was already standing behind him "Is Akaashi Keiji. He's a setter and I'm the ace"
  * You smile nervously and look at Akaashi and you could have sworn your heart stop _Damn he's fine_
  * Akaashi return the smile _she's pretty_
  * "Let's get this training camp started" Kuroo exclaiming and he threw you over his shoulder 
  * "What the fuck! **TETUROU KUROO**! **PUT ME DOWN!** " You yell while hitting him on his back 
  * Everyone that was around heard and was shocked at Kuroo getting called by his full name.
  * Kenma laugh a bit and Akaashi look at him confused "He's in trouble" 
  * Kuroo put you down and held his hand in fear "So.." 
  * Before he could finish his sentence you punch him in the gut and walk away while flicking him off over your shoulder. 
  * "Damn Kuroo you piss off your little sis" Bokuto joke
  * Kenma follows after you and Akaashi join him so Bokuto and Kuroo can talk. 
  * "Y/n!" Kenma yell from Y/n and she turn and see Akaashi and Kenma approaching her. 
  * "Nice punch there" he jokes with a little smile
  * Y/n rolls her eyes playfully and smile "I hate when he teases me like that. It's so embarrassing" 
  * Akaashi laugh a bit "It was cute seeing your blushing face though" 
  * You blush hearing Akaashi make a comment like that. 
  * After the vb team was done with practice games, you would always hang out with Akaashi and Kenma in the fields. 
  * You wouldn't notice but whenever the wind blows through your hair, Akaashi would watch your hair blow through the wind and just as the sun kisses your face. 
  * Kenma caught up quite fast that Akaashi grew a crush on you. 
  * After the two boys would walk you back to your room, Kenma and Akaashi would walk back to their own room.
  * "You should confess before the training over," Kenma bluntly told AKaashi
  * Akaashi looks at Kenma with wide eyes and Kenma walks into his room. 
  * _Was I that obvious about my crush on Kuroo-san's little sister_
  * Akaashi continues his walk towards his shared room with Bokuto and there standing outside of his room was Kuroo and Bokuto
  * "AKAASHI!!!' Bokuto exclaimed and pull Akaashi in a hug. 
  * Kuroo smiles at Akaashi "If you like my younger sister, then you should ask her out. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm her. So I trust you, but you should do it before we have to head back to Nekoma" 
  * Akaadhi smiled and nodded his head going into his room to turn for the night. With only thought on his mind before going to sleep, I'm _going to confess tomorrow_
  * _~Timeskip brought to you by author-chan. after all the training is over~_
  * "Hey Y/n" Y/n turn and see Akasshi standing there with a slight blush on his face and a smile _Oh my gosh he is even pretty when he's blushing._
  * "Hey Kaashi" she smiles at him causing his blush to deepen 
  * "U-um do you want too to look at the stars with me?" He asks while stuttering 
  * She grabs his hands and smiles more "of course Kaashi" She tugs him by his hands and since she was facing forward she didn't realize the bigger smile on Akaashi's face.
  * They made it to a hill and they both end up laying down on the grass. 
  * "The stars are so pretty," y/n said while she was looking at the stars
  * What she didn't realize was that Akaashi was looking at her and not the stars "Yes they are" 
  * She looks over and she saw how close Akaashi was and she blushes and covers her face with her hands. 
  * "Don't do that" Akaashi grab her hands to uncover her face so he can look at the blush that was present on her face. 
  * "Huh?" she looks at Akaashi with a blush still presented on her face and she also realizes that her and Akaashi's face were close. 
  * Akaashi rubs Y/n's knuckles while still looking at her "Y/n..I have a confession"
  * "I'm all ears" Y/n continue to look at Akaashi's face. 
  * "I didn't think that love, at first sight, was a real thing, but after seeing you it changed my perspective. Spending time with you the whole time at this training camp has been the best. God everything about you is just amazing, from your smile to your laugh to your personality. Everything about you is amazing. I like you wait no I love you Y/n and if it's not too much would you do be the honor of being my girlfriend" Akaashi said while blushing super hard and looking at the ground. 
  * Y/n put her hand on Akaashi's face and bring his face close to hers and kiss him "I would love to go out with you Keiji" you both smiled at each other and you two kissed again. 
  * What the two of you didn't realize is that Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma(got dragged into), and Yaku watching from the background with a proud smile on their face. 



* * *

Yay Now you two are dating! (SFW)

  * Akaashi is the type of boyfriend who would spoil you with gifts. Anniversaries or not. 
  * No, he doesn't get jealous but he would feel self-conscious. so you would have to remind him that you only have eyes on him.
  * After dating for a year, he gave you a promise ring, because he can see you in his future. 
  * Kuroo and Bokuto will burst into his house and start to tease the both of you, you both would be annoyed. (Let's just say Kuroo went home with a couple of bruises) 
  * Typical dates would be a cafe or a park. Just something relaxing. 
  * He likes it when you run your hands through his hair or just kiss his hands. 
  * When he has a bad day he wants to be the little spoon and to have your attention 24/7. 
  * He takes pictures of you when your not looking, his favorite picture is when you were holding a puppy and smiling. It's his lock screen and his wallpaper is you sleeping on his chest. 
  * Cooking! Amazing! He loves when you sit on the counter while he's cooking just so he can see your face. 
  * THIS MANS!!!! YOOO SEXY SINGING VOICE! You thought this man was already hot!!!! DUDE his voice is just omg! (instance orgasm. OOF) when you have problems sleeping he would rub your back and he would sing your favorite song. 
  * He likes to give you shoulder rides because why not. he would do anything that makes you happy.
  * After both of you graduating high school, you move in together and went to the same college. 
  * Voted the cutest couple of the university 



* * *

Nsfw

  * He's a soft dom
  * His aftercare is amazing. 
  * His favorite position would any position that shows your face. 
  * He doesn't have a high sex drive. 
  * When he does want sex you can just tell based on his face. (he gives you those fuck me eyes reallllll hard. Ha! Hard!) 
  * He likes to see you try to dom him. He thinks it's cute when you try to dom him but you give up. 
  * He's a big tease. One time you were studying in your shared room and he kept kissing your neck and rubbing you and when you were about to cum. He stops and goes back to doing what he was doing and acts as nothing happens. he keeps that up until you practically begging him to rearrange your insides. 
  * He's pretty big. The famous saying, the quiet ones be the ones packing a lot. (9 in between 10 with thick girth) 
  * He loves your hands because they're smaller than his and he just loves watching you jerk him off with your smaller hands. 
  * He's moans omg, deep and sexyyyyy. (if you got a voice kink, this man voice when he's horny is an instance orgasm) 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to finish because I didn't feel like doing anything after homework and I had some family issues for the past weeks. But here ya go. I shall post another Iwa-chan Oneshot buttttt Y/n took teasing too far and Iwa-chan was not having it! Look out for another smut and possible fluff for Yamaguchi or Suna. we Shall see. I'm also thinking of writing angst for Kaminari so we're see.


	15. Kenma Kozume Nsfw Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw alphabet for Kenma Kozume. First time doing this so it might not be good.

**A- Aftercare (What are they like after sex?)**

  * He would give you cuddles 
  * He would rub your back and stomach 
  * but if he is really tired after doing the "deed" then he would just lay on your breast.
  * Seconds after laying on your breast, he is already passed out. 



**B-Body part (What is their favorite body parts of theirs and also their s/o?)**

  * For Kenma he loves your stomach or breast because he just loves snuggling into you. (You swore he was a cat, and you also thought you heard him purring) 
  * For you, you love his hair because it's soft but you also chest. You always hide under his shirt and you rub his chest.



**C- Cum (Anything to do with cum)**

  * With Ken Ken here it's in between. He might cum inside of you (yes you are on birth control) 
  * but other times he would cum on your stomach, breast, face, or in your mouth. 
  * Depends on how he's feeling(Stress=inside, happy=stomach, sad= face, angry= mouth, and jealous= breast) 



**D-Dirty secret(a dirty secret of theirs)**

  * He has a photo of you in a skintight catsuit hidden. 
  * Whenever you're not around to help him, he uses that photo to get off. 



**E-Experience (How experience are they? Do they know what they are doing?)**

  * Poor boy didn't know anything. 
  * The first time the two of you did it, he didn't know if you were feeling pleasure. 
  * After some time, he was able to get the hang of it.
  * You are his first



**F- Favorite positon**

  * Doggystyle
  * A lap dance(face to face) 
  * Cowgirl 
  * Any position that involves him seeing your face so he can watch your facial expressions 



**G-Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment or humorous?)**

  * He is serious when it comes down to the deed. 



**H-Hair (How well-groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes)**

  * You would think just because this man spends his days playing video games all day that he wouldn't be clean in the downstairs area. 
  * He is truly well-groomed, its like the man doesn't even grow body hair like other men. 



**I- Intimacy (How are they during the moment? Are they romantic?)**

  * He tries to be as romantic as possible. 
  * He wants you to know that he loves you no matter what he's doing. 
  * Both also want to be twitching of pleasure. 



**J- Jack off (Masturbation headcanon)**

  * Before meeting you, he didn't think about jerking off. 
  * But after meeting you and dating for a while. He finds him getting horny whenever he's gaming because he misses you a lot. 



**K- Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

  * **Bondage:** (receiving and giving). He doesn't mind tying you up once in a while but he really likes for him to be tie-up. 
  * **Cosplay:** He would definitely want to see you in a catsuit or one of his favorite girls from anime. You would also want to see him cosplay as a Neko boy or a skirt. Just something that makes him super cute. 
  * **Impact play:** He would mostly just use his hands just to smack your ass. Sometimes he would smack your breast but they not too rough. 
  * **Orgasm control:** He likes to get close to cumming and he would stop, just for him to hear you beg for him to let you cum. He just also likes to tease just so both of you can cum together. 
  * **Pet Play:** You are his kitten and he is your kitten. (Mostly he is the master though, but he doesn't mind you being the master) 
  * **Face fucking:** He likes when you rub your cunt against his mouth while he gives you oral. He doesn't mind face fucking you but he's more on the receiving more than giving. 
  * **Spanking:** He likes to spank your ass not hard but just hard enough to leave a mark on your ass cheeks. 
  * **Dominace:** He likes being dominant but he also likes when you are dominating as well. 
  * **Roleplay:** Loves to roleplay! He finds it super sexy. It gets him going when you dress up with cat ears and anal tail with nothing but a bra and panties. 



**L-Location( Where are their favorite places to do it?)**

  * Bedroom, or the shower. He likes where he can just have sex with you without anyone seeing. 



**M-Motivation (What turns them on? and gets them going?)**

  * Wearing cat ears and cat anal toy. If he sees you wearing that then be prepared. 
  * Your favorite thing on him is wearing a collar with a bow on it, with cat ears, and in his boxers. (Seeing him like that, just gets you going to the max!)
  * Suck him off while he's playing the game he gets so turned on that he forgets he's on the mic with the boys and moan like crazy. 



**N- NO (Is there something they wouldn't do? Their turn-offs?)**

  * **Choking**. He doesn't want to hurt you. 
  * **Voyeurism**. He wants to be the only person to see your fuck face. 
  * **Threesome**. Nope big nope, he likes keeping you to himself. You once tried to bring up the idea to try a threesome with Kuroo. Let's just say he said hell no!. If he wanted to do a threesome, he would rather do it with Akaashi or Hinata just never Kuro. (He fears that Kuroo would steal you away from him. aww Protect this baby) You threw the whole idea away. 
  * **Wax play**. Nope, nope, and nopeee. Don't ever ask because he would shoot you down in 2.5 secs.
  * **Cuckholding**. He wants to be the only guy that ever gets to fuck you. 



**O-Oral (Do they prefer giving or receiving? How skilled are they?)**

  * He's more of receiving. He loves to watch you take his cock in your mouth. 
  * He doesn't mind giving, he's not all that skilled but he isn't all that bad. 
  * It's really based on his moods. If it was a stressful day then he rather gives him oral. 



**P-Pace (Are they fast and rough or slow and sensual?)**

  * In between, he can be both fast and rough but he can also be slow and sensual. 
  * If he wants to hear you moan really loud, then he's going fast and rough and fast.
  * If he wants to make out and hold your hand then he will go slow and sensual. 



**Q-Quickie (What is their opinion on quickies over proper sex? How often do they have quickies?)**

  * He isn't quite fond of quickies, he rather does it properly than doing a quickie. He isn't opposed if you want a quickie then he wouldn't deny you since he doesn't want you to touch yourself. (He rather be the one giving you pleasure then you giving yourself pleasure)



**R-Risk (Are they willing to experiment? Do they take risks?)**

  * You two experiment risk one time and that was the last time you two ever took a risk. 
  * You two got caught having sex in the boys changing room (Who caught them was none other then Kuroo himself)
  * Let's just Kenma almost wanted to cut out Kuro's eyes so he can erase the image of your naked body out of his mind. 
  * Kuroo promised not to tell anyone and he just walks away. 



**S-Stamina( How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)**

  * I'll say a good 2-3 rounds. He gets tired easily especially with his mess up sleep schedule. But the rounds last long though. 



**T- Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves)**

  * Besides only having an anal toy and anal beads nope the both you don't own any toys. He rather pleases you his way and not some toy give you pleasure. 



**U-Unfair( How much do they like to tease?)**

  * He lives to tease you. He finds it sexy when you struggle to contain your moans but you finally have enough then you start to tease him as well. 



**V-Volume(How loud are they? What sounds do they make?)**

  * He's pretty vocal, he makes these cute moans that makes him sound close like a cat. 
  * Hearing his curse when he's moaning (YESS PLEASE) is super hot. 



**W-Wild Card(a random NSFW headcanon)**

  * He caught you masturbating while you wore one of his shirts. He found it super hot and he took a picture. He has a folder of sexy things he caught you doing on his phone. 



**X-X-ray(What's going in those pants?)**

  * You know the saying " Quiet guys pack the most?" welp Kenma applies to that. I'll say he's a good 9-10 with thick girth not too thick but thick enough to hit all the right places. 



**Y-Yearning(How high is their sex drives?)**

  * He doesn't have a really high drive. 
  * He can live without sex if he wanted to but his sex drives aren't all that high. 



**Z-ZZZ(How quickly do they fall asleep afterward?)**

  * He passed out pretty quickly. Once his head is on your breast he's past out. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday GAMER KITTY AKA one of the pretty Setters. Enjoy my first attempt for Nsfw Alphabet. Would I do something like this again? Maybe. If I do, then what characters will be next? My little secret. Look out for updates, will it be double updates or triples or better yet one update. the world may never know. Love you guys! <3


	16. Morning after(KirixBakux Oc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to what happens behind closed doors in this poly relationship. I'm writing this one based on my own oc and she's married to both Kiri and Baku.

_Being in a poly relationship seem like it was hard but not really according to Sachiko._ Sachiko Kirishima-Bakugo has been married to the hot-tempered Katsuki Bakugo and manly gentleman Kirishima Eijirou for 4 years. Some say that this poly relationship wouldn't work out. While others say that you can't married two people, but your hot-tempered husband and Sachiko told them to suck it!. When it comes to Bakugo, he literally has nothing on Sachiko when it comes to attitude and temper. She always gets the last words and leaving behind a dumbfound Katsuki. It's never a dull moment when it comes to being married to these two. 

Sachiko smile while she thought about how she first met Kat and Eijirou and how they got together and then, later on, got married. "Times sure does flies by fast when you're having fun," she said to herself and she heard Queen of hearts by Luz play from her playlist! She cheered and sung along.

"Welcome to the wonderland, koko dewa dare mo ga midara" (Translate: Turning a blind eye for love)

Little did she know Kat and Eli were watching her with a big smile on their face. 

[(https://youtu.be/PkdGDP6vP3w](https://youtu.be/PkdGDP6vP3w))

"How are you doing Miss?" she continues to sing while dancing around the living room. 

The two boys know the song by heart because she constantly plays it on repeat so they know every line. 

They look at each and smirk. They both know what line is their favorite so they're just waiting for the right moment for them to join along. In the meantime just enjoyed the show

"But you're tempted by the moonlight, dou see agaite mo muda shinu made kaerenai" (Translate: no matter how much you scrape your feet, you can't leave until you die)

The boys continue listening while humming the lyrics. 

Bakugo started to sing the next line before Sachiko could

"Bukimi an neko ga kuro no naka de warau, "konna ni mo nureteru jaanai ka" (Translate: The Cheshire cat laughs in the dark "You're already this soaked aren't you"

Sachiko turns towards Bakugo blushing hearing him sing that particular verse. Eli comes out of hiding next and sings the next verse

"kannou e hibiku koe ni sotto mimi o State marude arisu no you ni--" (Translate: A loverly voice that shakes the senses softly pricks ears Just like a Virgin(Alice)" 

Sachiko blush turn a deeper shade of red hearing Eijiro

She shook off her blush and continue to sing since it is her favorite song 

"Korosanu you ni ikasanu you ni kowareru made aishite ageru" (Translate: So that you don't die, so that you won't climax I'll caress (love) you until you break)

The boys watch with adoration and love as the girl they love sings to her heart content. 

"Kairaku was biyaku a no donna hei mo yagate inu no you ni hizamazuku wa" (Translate: Pleasure is a love drug. No matter what kind of warrior, before long they'll be kneeling like a dog) "This love is so insane" She kisses both Kat and Eijiro's cheeks and continues to dance around while singing.

They decide to just sit and watch her _She's having fun_ They both thought. 

She starts to cook for both of them while she continues singing and dancing. 

_These are my favorite times._

once Sachiko was done with making food, she called both of her lovers to come to eat and she hums while the sings continue to play in the background. 

_The mornings are spent watching their wives sing and dance around. They just enjoyed watching her do what she enjoys._

_The afternoons are spent with Kirishima and Sachiko cuddling while Bakugo has to leave to do afternoon patrolling._

Whenever Kirishima is home during the afternoons, the rest of the Bakusquad will come over and crash. Sometimes after they leave once Kirishima has to go on patrolling the house is a mess and Bakugo would come home and he would already know that the Bakusquad crash there. So he would help you clean up the house. 

_Nights are spent with Bakugo cooking and training in the background. He wants you to join him in training but most of the time he doesn't want you too just because he doesn't want to hurt her._

When both boys are home they would like to cuddle up on the couch and watch some horror movies and always end up passing out on the couch. 


	17. Challenge gone wrong?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's friend wanted her to pull a teasing prank on her fiance Hajime. At first, it was something harmless but apparently not anymore. (lime to lemon)

**Iwaizumi's pov**

* * *

_Where did the hell do this whole teasing even started? It is so frustrating seeing them singing sexual songs while they dance so sexually. How the hell did it come to them begging me to let them cum and me denying so many times._

**Flashback to 2 weeks**

* * *

**Y/n's pov**

"Hey! Y/n, I got the best prank for you to do with your loving fiance Iwaizumi. Are you up for it?" F/n (friend's name). Y/n look at her while a pocky is their mouth and f/n bit the other end and took it out of her mouth.

"I did all your pranks and I passed all of them when you thought I wasn't, so hit me with your best shot." Y/n challenge with an eyebrow raised. 

F/n smirk at her friend "Your prank is to listen to sexual music and dance extremely sexually while Iwaizumi is around and anytime he wants to "release" you reject his release for a whole 2 weeks." F/n smirk widen seeing her friend blushing face "Still up for it?" F/n challenge 

Y/n thought for a bit _I mean this could be very interesting_ Y/n grab another pocky and took a small bite "Fuck yes. What's the consequences if I fail?" she questions her friend 

Her friend thought a good consequence "You have to wear a maid costume for a whole month. Out of the house and in the house" F/n wiggle her eyebrow at the consequences.

Y/n just stare at her friend like she was crazy _which she is_ "Do you really want me to end up with marks and not have the ability to walk? You know how Hajime gets" Y/n facepalm herself and she shoves some chips in her mouth. 

"Backing out are we??~~" F/n purred out while giving her a suggestive look "Last I check you don't mind having Iwazumi going rough, expressing when he's jealous" F/n continue to purr out

Y/n roll her eyes "Fine, I'll do the prank, but I'm blaming you for my inability to walk for the next month or so" y/n state and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. 

She fishes it out and she saw Hajime text her. 

**Incoming text from Daddy Hajime**

**From: Daddy Hajime Hey Angel, I'm on my way now. Ran into Shittykawa and he wanted to catch up. Sorry for the short notice. I'll make it up to you with cuddles. I love you <3**

Y/n smiled at the text and she responded back. 

**To: Daddy Hajime <3 I'm glad you were able to catch up with him. You know I can never turn down a good cuddling session along with other things. F/n should be leaving pretty soon. I love you too sexy arms. **

F/n fake gagged "Ya are so sickly cute. It calls me single in every different language" F/n fake pouted 

Y/n arched an eyebrow at them "I mean you are single, but if you don't want to be single anymore why not I don't know date the guy your sleeping with? You don't sleep with no else but him." Y/n smirk seeing her friend's blush "Is he that good that you won't sleep with another or is it m-" before she could finish her statement her friend cover her mouth. 

" **Shut yer trap,"** F/n said with a furious blush on her face.

There was laughter coming from behind them and both F/n and Y/n look up and see Iwazumi.

F/n face paled "How much did you hear?" she asked with hesitant in their voice

Iwazumi started thinking "Came right in when y/n said to date the guy your sleeping with" he shrugged nonchalantly

F/n jumps off the couch and back into the corner.

Y/n watch her friend and start laughing "Come onnn~ he seems like a good guy, and he seems to like you so might as well try" 

F/n puffed out their cheeks and turned away "Fine. I'll call him for a date tomorrow" 

y/n walk over to her friend's phone and handed it to her "nope I don't trust you. " 

F/n grabs her phone and y/n watch her start to dial the number. she mouth to her _you owe me_

Y/n smirk and f/n heard the guy voice from the other end "Hello _chibi-chan_ Miss me already?" the guy purred out 

F/n flushed and started to stuttered "S-shut up Tetsu" she puffed out her cheeks again

"Aww _chibi-chan_ flustered isn't she?" the guy Tetsu tease on the phone. 

F/n facepalm and she pray _Lord to give me patience because if you give me the strength I'm going to break that tall gremlin kneecaps and his ankles_ "Shush Tetsu, let's go out tomorrow" she blurted out the phone got silent and Tetsu chuckles slightly "Aww _Chibi-chan,_ wants a date? Okay, I have been wondering when you would finally come around and wanted to go on date" Tetsu confessed. 

"...Cool, Meet me at the bar where we first met," she told him.

"I shall. Good night _Chibi-chan"_ He purred on the phone again. 

F/n hung up the phone due to embarrassment _cocky fucking bed head_

Y/n smiled at her friend "Have fun on your date" she hugs her friend 

F/n whisper in her ear "You still have to do the prank" she grabs her things "Good night you two" 

She left the apartment 

Y/n flushed remembering the prank _ugh_

Arms wrap around her waist and there was a body pressed against her back. 

"Angellll~ let's shower together" Hajime purred in her ear 

"Y-yea" she stutters causing the brunette to chuckled

_Let the teasing war begin._

* * *

**Week 1**

**Day 1:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUYGnRswAt8> Day 1 didn't seem all that bad since Hajime didn't have an off day today but he did get home around the time I started to clean. Hajime opens the door to your shared place "HEY ANG-" he stops midsentence seeing you in the kitchen with his shirt on. That's not what caught his attention though, what did catch his attention were the lyrics to the song that was playing in the background.

_Just because she learned a position. Fuck it, Let's do it in the kitchen_

Hajime was flustered on the lyrics and he just watches you as you clean and singing the sexual song _Since when did she know songs like this._

_Dirty Mind, Dirty mind_

_He just wants to fuck me all the time_

Hajime smirks hearing how she changed her to him. 

The song ended and so was she done cleaning. 

She turns and sees her fiance smirking at her _Seems like this bet is starting to become fun_

"How was work thicc arms?" she walks over to her fiance and wraps her around his waist. 

"It was tiring Angel" he kisses her forehead "My turn to cook dinner," He told her before she could say she was cooking today. 

She pouts "fine"

**Day 1 with by fast as it came.**

**Soon Day 2 of the teasing game begins.**

**Day 2:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI> **Day 2 was different. Hajime had a day off so he was home or he would invite Oikawa over so they can catch up. At first, you were hesitant to do the teasing today because Oikawa was there but risk-taking is fun. 

So Y/n put her wireless earbuds in and Flesh by Simon Curtis starts playing. Y/n start cleaning upstairs first before making her way downstairs. _welp time to get riskyyyy~_

Y/n starts singing while she continues to clean. 

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh (pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it 'til I beg, give me so more_

_Make me bleed, I like it rough (like it rough)_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into your flesh_

Y/n walks past the boys that were on the couch playing games and clean the downstairs bathroom. 

Oikawa look at Hajime with a smirk 

"What shittykawa?" Hajime paused the game and side-eye his friend 

Oikawa shook his head "Kinky song Y/n singing don't you think?" his smirk widens

Hajime shrugs his shoulder and goes back to the game _I'm not admitting that to him that yes it is a kinky song_

Oikawa shrugs and joins the game with his friend 

_Hold my hands above my head_

_and push my head into the bed_

_'Cause I'm a screamer baby_

_Make me a mute_

_You put your hands upon my_

_neck and feel the pulse_

Oikawa look at his friend with bulge eyes "Iwa-chan sounds like she's describing your sex life while singing that song" Oikawa snicker causing Hajime to headbutt him in the nose 

"Shut up Trashykawa" Hajime get up to wash his face in the kitchen sink _Fuck he's not wrong though but I'm not letting that bastard know that_

Y/n smirk _seems like this teasing war is fun_ she thought while she saw Oikawa get headbutt. 

She makes her way to the kitchen so she can start to clean the kitchen. 

She sees Hajime at the sink and she rubs her finger down his back as she sings the next lyrics 

Hajime shudders under Y/n's fingertips and he looks over his shoulder at his fiance with an eyebrow raise 

_I don't play around that often_

_when I do, I'm a freak_

_So you'd better believe I like it rough_

Y/n wink at him and she goes back to her task 

_Fuck what game is she playing?!_ Hajime went back to the couch where Oikawa was and they continue to play games and talk. 

Y/n finished up cleaning and she sinks at the island table while drinking red wine as the song continue to play in her earbuds 

Hajime walks into the kitchen and sees her drinking wine.

He went to go towards her but stop because the next lyrics that came out of his mouth sent blood to his cock causing him to start to have a slight boner 

_Hold me down_

_and make me scream_

_lay me on the floor_

_turn me on_

_and take me out_

_make me beg for more_

Y/n finish the song at the same time she finishes her wine. 

She notices that Hajime wasn't standing by the entrance anymore 

"Heh seems like he went to rub it out" _Figure that would turn him on. I know that man too well_

 **Day 7:** Week one is coming to a close and weekday is just around the corner. The first day of this teasing war slow but as the day progress, Hajime seems to be struggling to not just take me right then and there. I'm quite surprised that I'm able to walk at this moment well minus the fact he slaps my ass and it leaves a red mark on my ass. 

Today is Hajime half day so he should be returning home pretty soon since he went into work early today. Usually his half days, he would go to the gym after working but seem like that changed once this teasing game started. 

Y/n was just laying in bed while looking at some pictures that she took without her husband knowing. _fuck this man is hot_ she thought while biting her lip and she starts to get horny just by the thought of what her husband wreaking her body. 

She kept looking at pictures of her husband that she didn't even notice that he already came home and he was just standing in the doorway of the bedroom staring at her with lust-filled eyes. 

Y/n connect her phone to the Bluetooth so it can play around the whole house and _34+35 by Ariana Grande_ starts playing on the Bluetooth.

Hajime raises an eyebrow _never heard this one on her playlist. Time to listen to see how this plays out._

She hums and sings along to the lyrics 

_Can you stay up all night?_

_Fuck me 'till the daylight_

_Thirty-four, thirty-five_

_can you stay up all night_

_fuck me 'till the daylight_

Y/n bites her lips just imagining Hajime fucking her until the next morning and she dances around the room while singing. 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sWO2cHTQx4>

_Baby, you might need a seat-belt when I ride it_

_I'ma leave it open like a door come inside it_

_Even though I'm wifey_

_You can hit it like a side chick_

_Don't need no side dick, no_

Hajime slowly walks away from the room and went into the bathroom and he grips the edge of the sink _fuck If she keeps this up, I'm going to wreck her and she really won't be able to walk._

Hajime splashes cold water on his face and he decided to take a cold shower to calm down the raging boner that he has. Hajime smirks to himself _hehe she wanna play that game then two can play that game._

_Day 7 is officially over not really much happens well besides Hajime leaving a big hickey on my collarbone and I have a handprint on my ass. Never going to say smack me like I'm one of that volleyball ever again! couldn't sit for a while but let's see how week 2 goes, I feel like he's going to bed but I will have to see._

* * *

**Week 2**

**Day 1:** Hajime stayed home since he asks for a week off, but Y/n's boss calls her into work this morning, so she doesn't get off until 6 pm. It's another day at the office where customers either complain or they always flirted with Y/n. It's getting annoying but this is what she had to deal with. It's good to pay don't get her wrong but she just hates the fact that some of her coworkers are sleazy bastards. They encouraged the customers to continue on with their sleazy flirty, but at this point, she doesn't care she pretends they don't exist and all she thinks about is the sexy hunk of man that waiting for her when she gets home. 

Finally, 6 comes and Y/n was so exit to leave she grabs her stuff and ran out before anyone could tell goodnight. 

She made it to the shared apartment and there's was music playing in the background and apartment lights were turned down low. 

She hung her jacket and work bag on the coat rack near the door and she walks into the apartment. 

"Hajime? you here babe?" she called out

she got to their shared bedroom and the sight of her husband on the bed was enough for her to get a nose bleed. 

(This what she sees but he's laying down) 

I mean I have seen this man shirtless multiple time but its something about him being under red light, just makes you wanna submit to this man. 

The man in question smirks at his wife with an eyebrow quirk up and _lights down low_ staring playing in the background. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIQ3MbbPEGI>

y/n bit her lips as her husband walks over to her and he places a hand on her neck and he starts singing the lyrics in her ears.

_Lil mama want her hair pulled back_

As he said he grabbed a handful of her hair and lightly tug it, and his smirk widen a bit when he sees her blush and heard a gasp escaped from her mouth.

_Legs pushed back_

_only like a rottweiler in the kitty cat_

Hajime pulls back a bit to look at his fiance in the eyes. The sight of her blushing and her lips between her teeth was a sexy sight to see indeed. 

_she want it wild_

_Shawty wanna scream_

_want it from the front, back, side, and in between_

Hajime kisses his fiance's neck and another gasp leaves her mouth and he places his hands on her hips and backs her up against the wall. 

_want it all the time, she a fiend_

_so good, I see it in my dreams_

_she wanna arch her back when I hit it_

Hajime smirks and he bit her neck lightly 

_when I do it mama wanna holla get it_

_she said_

_take it slow, put it down on me_

_I said jump on it, ride it like a pony_

_Lights down low, time to get naughty_

Hajime picks his wife up and kept her against the wall 

He kisses his wife while he squeezes her ass a bit 

She moans slightly and he slips his tongue into her mouth.

He slaps her ass slightly and she moans again. 

Hajime smirks more and he pulls away from her and he can see the lust building up. 

He put her down and goes on the bed to go to sleep "Night babe" 

She just stood there dumbfounded and horny ass hell _Oh he didn't_ She huff and she walks into their shared bathroom and she texts F/n

 **To Best Bitch:** Bitch, HAJIME JUST USE MY TEASING GAME AGAINST ME!! TF AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!?!?!?!!??!!?!?

 **From Best hoe:** Hit him with something harder than whatever song he did. Then boom revenge and you lose your walking ability, piece of cake.

 **To Best bitch:** Hoe if this doesn't work, I'm breaking your ankles way before you lose your walking abilities. 

**From Best Hoe:** oooo shivers my timbers, it will work hoe. Night hoe

 **To Best Bitch:** Yeah whatever, night bitch 

Y/n runs bathwater and she thought of good revenge sexually song. 

Her phone chimes again and it was from F/n

 **From Best hoe:** Use this song, since I have a feeling you don't know any good sexual songs. 

underneath her message was a youtube link <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCPFokBYC2g>

**From best Hoe:** This will definitely get you railed and impaled by your 'Daddy thicc arms' Now goodnight and good luck with not walking for a bit. 

**To Best Bitch: _-_-_** I swear I'm punching you in your right tit. Goodnight hoe!

Y/n got in the shower and she finishes up in the bathroom and she walks back into the shared bedroom and she sees Hajime sleeping.

 _Damn_ _this man for teasing me and being hot!!!!!!_

She huff and plop down next to him. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his chest. _payback going to be a bitch_

She thought before kissing his right pec and biting it slightly and he moans a bit in his sleep. 

**~Timeskip to the final day brought to you by me being lazy and don't want to write every day of the week author-chan~(Lemon!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Final Day:** _It's the last day for this challenge to be over. And it's also our anniversary day. So of course Hajime took a day off just for this special day. How would I do this challenge? Oh heh, just you wait to see._

 **From Daddy thicc arms:** Hey my love I should be on the way to the apartment from the store. Yes, I got your f/s so you didn't have to ask. Let's just stay in today for our anniversary. I just wanna hold you and tell you I love you multiple times. 

Y/n smiles at the text and she go into her closet and pulls out Hajime's old volleyball shirt. _Heh I remember the last time he said he loves seeing me in his jersey with nothing underneath_

 **To Daddy thicc arms:** Okay My King! I'll see you when you get home. Get here safe! I love you <3

She turns on the fairy lights above the bed and changed the color to red and she turns on the song that f/n suggests. As the song started playing she started putting on the jersey. 

Hajime made it to the house and he took his shoes and he made his way to the bedroom and he stood frozen because of the sight before him. 

There and behold sitting on the bed was y/n in his old jersey that looks like a dress on her and she had one leg crossed over her other leg. 

"Hey daddy" she smirks and she walks over to him. 

She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a kiss, he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer as they both kiss. 

He backs her to the bed but before he could push her on the bed she switches the position and she pushes him on the bed. 

She smirks more and she starting to climb on top of him and kiss his neck and she started singing bits of the song that's playing in the background. 

_I want my cheeks clapped, daddy_

_So lay me down while I arch that ass back_

_I need that good pipe daddy_

She continues to kiss Hajime's neck while he starts to groan a bit 

_I buss it down cause I seen you had that rack_

_That good, good sex, yeah I need some_

_Make me arch that back and were going dumb_

She was going to sing the next lyrics to the song when a hand grabs the back of her hair roughly causing a moan to slip past her lips. 

She looks into Hajime's eyes and his eyes are blown with desire and lust _haha I'm in danger_

He smirks at the facial expression he saw and he flips them over so he was pinning her down 

"You know you been fucking teasing me for two fucking weeks" He raised an eyebrow at her "Now I hope your ready for what's in store for you tonight" 

He kisses her while one hand move down to her breast and he squeezes them roughly 

~ah~ She moans into the kiss 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be a separate chapter


	18. SFW-Morisuke Yaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW alpahebet with Nekoma Libero Yaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this SFW for my lack of posting, I'm still currently writing "How Akaashi became your boyfriend Imagine." Trying to juggle college work and trying to get better (I been randomly getting sick every time I wake up) it's sucks. If I'm not sick then I'm on youtube watching Haikyuu text stories, and my computer is a complete asshole. But have this short king that could dom me if he wants to(oop- I said too much)

**A- Activities(What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time?)**

  * If he's not training Lev on his receiving practices or scolding Kuroo. He will be at home with you doing whatever you want to do.
  * You wanna braid his hair he will let you want to cuddle while watching movies or cuddling while napping. Hell yes
  * He can't say no to you no matter how hard he has tried. 
  * Bullying Lev is a plus



**D-Dreams(** **How do they picture their future together with their s/o and in general?)**

  * He sees himself as getting married to you after college and possibly having little you running around the house.
  * If we're not talking about romantic then he sees both of you bullying Lev together because Lev likes to point out that you both are short. 



**G-Gifts(What kind of things do they gift to their s/o? Are they spontaneous or do they stick to special events like anniversaries?)**

  * Anniversaires or not this gentleman would get you a gift. He would put a teddy bear in your locker. 
  * Then at your desk, there are your favorite flowers, with your favorite snack and a note. The note will just express how much he loves you and what he loves about you.
  * No one on the team thought he could be this romantic but you brought that out of him



**M-Marriage(Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the wedding be like?)**

  * Yes, this gentleman wants to get married.
  * He would take you to the place he took you for a first date(your first date was at the beach). 
  * There were rose petals in the shape of a heart there and he would stand in the middle kneel down on his knees. 
  * The wedding would be something simple. Only friends and family and just have it at the beach where he proposed.



**W-Wild card(Random fluff headcanon)**

  * He once you was asleep but he was on the phone with his parents talking about how in love he is with you. How you change his life, how he is always happy to see you and he can't wait until the day he can propose to you. (you had tears in your eyes hearing him) 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this short chapter, I will get back into posting, it's not a promise but I will be posting some imagine, one-shots or headcanons. Don't know. Mark the book on bookmarks so you will know when I update.


	19. Happy birthday dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Tetsuro Kuroo! Enjoy these amazing pictures I found of this sexy captain.

* * *

Kuroo: Jeez do you have a whole album of me? *smirks* 

Kenma: ....

Y/n: we do!

Kenma: *blushing* N-no we don't 

Kuroo: *hugs us both* I love you guys 

*Y/n and Kenma smiles*

Both: We love your both <3 Happy birthday, nerd!

Kuroo: thank you small fries *smirk* 

Y/n: *kick his leg* bully now we embrass you now

Kuroo: no wait..

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways Happy birthday Kuroo!


	20. What's to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the ideas I came up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these ideas might not be written while some will. It all depends if I can think of a plot for them.

  1. Bakugo as a boyfriend 
  2. Road trips headcanons: **Aizawa, Dabi, Kageyama, Oikawa**
  3. Bf reactions to s/o being flirted with: **Osamu, Suna, Atsumu, Tsukki**
  4. Teasing gone too far: **Kuroo, Tsukishima, Teru (Lime to Lemon)**
  5. Reactions to hearing s/o's singing ( **haven't thought who should be there, leave a suggestion in comments)**
  6. Surprising you for your birthday: **Maki, Yaku, Noya, Kita**
  7. Sfw alphabet: **Noya, Sero, Tsukki, and Yams**
  8. Fell in love with my best friend: **Kuroken, Tsukkiyama, Kagehina, Bokuaka, Iwaoi <3(special)**
  9. Birthday special/wedding: **Continuation to Bokuto's birthday special**
  10. ~~Surprising author-chan for her birthday: **Since my birthday is on December 17 might as well write a one-shot with my harem of anime men I love from MHA and Haikyuu**~~
  11. 5 reasons why they fell for you: **Kenma, Suna, Bakugo, Kirishima**
  12. Marry your daughter: **Iwaizumi(continuation to Oikawa angst)**
  13. Rainy date: **Sugawara, Osamu, Ashi, Aizawa, Dabi**
  14. Noya as your best friend 
  15. Movie date: **Tsukki, Kami, Mad dog**
  16. 7mih: **Akaashi, Oikawa, Tanaka, Hinata, Yams, Dabi, Shiggy, Hawks, Mirko**
  17. No commitment: **Teru(friends with benefits gone wrong)**
  18. Haikyuu character twitters names and why?
  19. Study date: **Yaku, Bakugo, Noya, Tamaki. (one of these characters might be a lime not sure yet**
  20. Spoiling you: **Kita**
  21. No matter what: **Bokuaka(Litte messages)**
  22. Taking care of you while your sick: **Iwazumi, Oikawa, Yachi, Bakugo, Mirio**
  23. Hey Stupid, I love you!: **Suna**
  24. Just friends: **Kaminari** _(angst)_
  25. We are the protagonist of the world: **Bokuaka (omegaverse)**
  26. Soulmate Au possible. Don't know how I will do it but I was thinking of doing it with KenHina and OsaAk(Osamux Akaashi) not sure yet but it was just an idea.
  27. Morning sex ( **Suna, Akaashi, Bokuto, Daishou(?))**
  28. **Nsfw( Suna, Iwa-chan, Bokuto, Akaashi, Daichi**
  29. Poly relationship with **Iwa-chan x Oikawa x Reader,** **Kuroo x Kenma x Reader, Bokuto x Akaashi x Reader**
  30. **I HATE YOU!!!!!** (Bakugo) *angst*
  31. ~~**Late New years headcanons** Ft: Yaku, Bokuto, Hirugami, Sakusa, Kita~~
  32. You are so fucking boring **Ft: Kyoutani, Dabi (** Based on TikTok audio I heard and it made me think of these. These will be heavily angst so prepare tissues when I get to these)
  33. Valentine special **Ft:** KiriBaku (might be headcanon or might be a Oneshot. We shall see ( **This might be a filler chapter if I don't get the Iwa lemon out before v-day)**
  34. I hate you, but you don't **Ft** **Kyoutani x Yahaba**
  35. Stop being such a fucking brat **Ft Iwaoi (lime to lemon)**
  36. Runaway bride ft **Kirishima or Hirguami (might do a pt 2 or not don't know)**
  37. No homo, but bro I love you **Ft Makki x Matsun**
  38. Help me Ft **Suga** (angst and fluff) Prompt: Y/n is in an abusive relationship and her best friend save them from the relationship. or Ships in an abusive relationship don't know what ship yet
  39. Valentine headcanons ft **Haikyuu ships** (Probably be out late because of school work and working on my Bokuaka omegaverse while also working on Iwa)
  40. Sexual Tension ft **Miya twins (** No incest just them fighting to prove who can pleasure you better)
  41. Kirishima x reader (meet at a club) _Overnight Rendezvous_ (Lemon)
  42. _Toxic_ Kyotani x reader (they fight they break up they kiss they make up. To which both Kyotani and Y/n are in a toxic relationship where they both don't want to break it off)
  43. Philophobia (fear of falling in love) Ft: **Dabi**



**I have already started writing the runaway bride story and it's going to involve underrated baby Hirgami! So I can't wait till I release that. But it will mostly be released after my bokuaka omegaverse story. So can't wait till you guys see it <3 **

Yes, those are the names of some of the headcanons and one-shots I will be doing in the future. I'm going to try to finish up my Iwa-chan lemon one shot but if not I will try to do a filler chapter so you guys can have something to read. I'll keep updating this page once I come up with some more ideas. Thanks for supporting this book, I only wrote it for fun but now I'm having fun writing this book. Leave kudos and comments and I'll shall talk to you when the next chapter comes out. 


	22. Happy birthday author-chan🥰❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its my birthday featuring my favorite haikyuu boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!

Author-chan were peacefully sleeping, until her bedroom dorm open and it was a slam against a wall. A body fell on top of her sleeping body and was placing soft kisses on her face. "Wake up Baby's Owl, it's your birthday and we wanna spoil you today" Bokuto whisper in author-chan's ear. She put the pillow over her face "10 more minutes" she grumbled out.  
Someone grab the pillow over her face and kiss her forehead "We can cuddle for 10 minutes but after if you not out of bed, then we're dragging you out of your bed" said the voice explaining and they lay behind author-chan's and hug her waist as she hugs Bokuto close to her chest.

They stay like for what seem to be more then 10 minutes then another voice came from the doorway "Author-chan if you don't get out of this bed right now, I will rolling thunder until I end up hitting something, don't test me" author-chan groan and she opens her eyes "Nishi please don't. Last time you did rolling thunder in the house, you got stuck in the wall and Suga and I had to get you out of the wall, so please don't" she sleepily said. She stretched and she places a kiss on Bokuto's awaiting lips and she turns around to kiss Akaashi's awaiting lips. "Good morning you three."

All three smile and said at the same time "Happy birthday love, we love you" she giggles and she went to get out of bed but Bokuto picks her up and put her in Akaashi's arms.  
Bokuto kiss Akaashi's forehead and it leaves Akaashi flustered. Akaashi followed the three out of your bedroom to take you to the kitchen.

~In the kitchen~  
"BOKE!HINATA, STOP BEFORE YOU DROP HIM"  
Hinata pout at Kaygama scolding him "But he's so soft and cute " he told Kaygama while showing him the bunny in his arms.

"Sunshine baby please be careful, he gets scared and when he does he likes to bite," author-chan said as Akaashi carried her in the kitchen.

Both Kaygama and Hinata turn towards her and they smiled (well Kags tried to smile) "Happy birthday!! "Hinata jumps over to you and kiss your cheeks and hand you the bunny. "Good morning Akaashi" she kisses the bunny's nose (yes my bunny's name is Akaashi). She hands the bunny back to Hinata and Kags walks over to you and places a kiss on your nose "Happy birthday"

Akaashi looks at her with an eyebrow raised "You name your bunny after me?" He asks flustered. She looks up at him and smiled "Yes indeed" she said while giving him a goofy smile 

Akaashi shook his head and smile back at her "Any other pets that's name after someone?" He asks her while looking her in the eye 

She thought for a bit "There is one of the kittens that name after Hinata and he also has the same nickname as him so yeah" she finished explaining (Also yes my kitten name is Hinata) 

Akaashi laugh softly "of course" 

There was a thud in the living room 

Both Akaashi and Author-chan look at each other "Fuck!!!" 

Both of them ran towards the living room and there behold was the Christmas tree knock over with a Nishi and Tanaka under said tree

Author-chan stare at the both of them and they see her and started to sweatdrop

"H-happy b-birthday.." Tanaka stuttered out 

Author-chan took a deep breath and turn away to go the garage to mess with Iwaizumi and Yaku

Tsukishima and Yams come into the house and laughed slightly "Oh yeah she's pissed" Tsukishima walks past the two idiots and make his way to the garage 

Yams following behind him 

Tanaka and Nishi held their head down low

"You two idiots better make it up to her" Suga said while he and Akaashi left the house to pick up the birthday cake 

Daichi picks up the tree with help from Teru 

Tanaka looks over to Nishi who still had his head down in shame "Let's make it up to her by buying her something" Tanaka suggests to bring up Nishi's mood

Nishi smiled slightly "Yeah that should help bring up her mood, but before we do that we should pick up the decorations" 

Nishi and Tanka pick up the decorations and they leave to go to the store.

"Let me guess. The two idiots knock over the Christmas tree?" Iwa guess while he massages Author-chan's shoulders 

Author-chan just looks at the ground 

Yaku laugh a bit "of course they did that" he said while massaging author-chan's feet 

Iwa, Author-chan, and Yaku all talk in the garage while everyone else is setting up the living room for the surprise party. 

The setup was done and Yaku and Iwa bring Author-chan into the living room and everyone screams happy birthday.

Everyone talk and had a small food fight then it was time for gift exchanges. 

Akaashi and Bokuto got her an owl two-piece PJ, an owl blanket, and a picture portrait with the three of them together. 

Kenma got her a new game for her switch and cat ears. 

Yaku got her more coffee mugs and a custom shirt with her name on the front and on the back, it says 'Fuck off' with the middle finger 

Tsuki and Yams got her a dino plushie and dino phone cases. 

Kuroo got her a periodic table lingerie set and a custom made hoodie with pictures of Kenma and Kuroo. 

Suga made you blueberries muffins and Meatloaf (Meatloaf is my favorite food and Blueberries are my favorite muffins)

Daichi got you journal sets with glitter pens and glitter mechanical pencils. 

Nishi and Tanaka both gift me Set it band shirt and jogging pants to match the shirt. 

Oikawa gave me an album of pictures he took of her. 

Iwa gifts her tickets for her favorite musical group and Set it off tickets. (Emotional oranges btw is the musical group) 

Hinata and Kags gift her pokemon plushies and some more chokers

She tears up from all the gifts and she pulls everyone into a hug 

They all smiled (even Tsuki smiled) and they all kiss any part they can reach. 

Suga set up a camera so they can take a picture with everyone in the frame. 

* * *

I would have made this longer but didn't have the patience to make it longer because I wanna continue my Iwa teasing story since I been writing it since November 16 and it's my longest lime/lemon one shot but it's worth the wait cuz once it's done I can finally move onto my Suna one-shot then after Suna would be my Bokuaka omegaverse one-shot. You might see me write that ship a lot just because they are my all-time favorite ship and those two are my comfort characters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write the wedding for Bokuaka but it's gone be after I finish my omegaverse story for Bokuto and Akaashi. So look out for that❤


	23. Happy birthday Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Bokuto's world and everyone else world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random headcanons for my comfort character

[ ] This boy will give you the entire world. Want ice cream at midnight? He's at your house. 

[ ] He loves being the big spoon since he can kiss your neck and rub your tummy. When he's having a bad day he wants to be the little spoon and you have to keep reminding him that he's enough and he did an amazing job. 

[ ] This man's favorite dates were watching movies, going to museums, or book convention of you guys favorite authors(Yesss!!) 

[ ] One-time Bokuto came to Akaashi's house and he caught both of you in the middle of having sex. Let's just say, he got a pillow thrown at him and Bokuto was a flustered mess(FYI: Akaashi threw it). Bokuto couldn't look both Akaashi and you in the eye the whole day. 

[ ] You told the team it was birthday today and wanted to surprise him, what you didn't expect was that everyone on the team including the manager jump on this man's bed while he was asleep. Let's just say he was furious but he calms down after they said they just wanted to surprise him.

[ ] When he found out you were pregnant this man was in tears and he jumps down onto his knees and kiss your belly and saying "how happy he is to start a family with you" 

[ ] This man will be the sweetest but he will also be blunt to you. Yes, he knows your his s/o but it's not going to stop him from bluntly honest with you. (He don't mean it in a bad way though, it's all in the name of love)

[ ] Out of every team he played against his only has a few select he's close to (beside Bokuto) he close to Kenma, Yaku, and Tsukki. He can be selected when it comes down to friends so yeah I don't blame him. 

[ ] He treats Hinata like a little brother or like his son. 

[ ] He visits Bokuto's house once and his sisters practically bombard him with questions about his relationship with their younger brother and other sorts. He was overwhelmed but he still answers them, Bokuto saved him by dragging him to his house and locking the door knowing his sisters will open the door. (Yes Bokuto has 3 sisters and his the baby) 

[ ] You once ask if you could be in a poly relationship who would be the third, he said either Bokuto or Kenma. You didn't question it because you were thinking the same thing.

[ ] He's not one too badly jealous but when he does you have to remind him that he's the only one that has your heart and the only one who you married to. 

[ ] He loves listening to whatever songs you like to listen to. He just enjoys doing whatever is your favorite thing to do. 

[ ] Whenever you lock yourself in your room, he just knows you're not having a good day so he will leave little gifts outside the door and wait until you come out the room to talk to him about what's wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKAASHI KEIJ!!!


	24. You are enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter until I'm able to finish up my Iwa-chan lemon(it's taking a while but it's going to be worth it once it's done)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Kita Shinsuke.

_You are enough_

_You aren't worthless_

_you are not ugly_

_you are beautiful_

_you are not weak_

_you are strong_

_you aren't a nobody_

_you are a somebody_

_You are not dumb_

_you are smart_

_you aren't a burden_

_you are a blessing_

_Always find a trusting person to lean on_

_So they can help you back on your feet_

_If you ever shut down, just do whatever helps brings you out of the dump_

_You are more than enough_

_Don't let others say your worth anything_

_Because you are worth everything_

_You are worth the smiles_

_The laughs_

_You are worth everything_

_and never think otherwise_

_Because you are enough._

* * *

I write this when I was depressed and writing this help me out so I just decided to add it here so it can also help you out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the 17th, cuz I'm posting my own birthday special since my birthday is that day. It's not the best but eh it's whatever though


	25. New years headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late New years headcanons Ft: Yaku, Bokuaka,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short and sort of rush I been trying to finish up my Iwa lemon which by the way ISN'T DONE AND I finally got to the smut part after the 17. I think should I post the first part of the story building up to the smut then the smut can be a separate chapter what do you think? leave comments if not I just might do it anyway to less stress myself.

**Yaku Morisuke**

* * *

  * New years with Yaku is chaotic but fun. 
  * He just wants to stay home and watch the countdown with his s/o but Nekoma wanted to spend time with him. 
  * So basically he's being the mom in making sure that Lev and Yamamoto don't burn his place down. 
  * While Kuroo is irritating Kenma into eating something and if he doesn't he will take all his consoles. 
  * Once the chaos finally does settle down, the team is watching the countdown. 
  * Once the countdown is down, he pulls you in a deep kiss and he doesn't care if the team sees. 
  * If someone mentions it he will flick him off while they both of ya are still kissing and once you two are done kissing he will kick whoever said something in the back. 
  * The team end up spending the night since it's so late



* * *

**Bokuaka(was going to be separate buttttt comfort ship just had to)**

  * Bokuto wants Akaashi new Year to be perfect so

* * *

he tries everything to make sure his boyfriend continues to smile. 
  * Akaashi wants to have a small gathering just with close friends to celebrate New years.
  * Bokuto wanted to make sure that he wasn't forcing himself, but Akaashi assures him that he isn't forcing himself. 
  * Akaashi invites Kenma and Hinata to come to celebrate. Where Bokuto invites his best bro Kuroo and his teammates. (Sakusa, Atsu) 
  * The whole night was going well besides the fact that Bokuto kept disappearing, so Akaashi started to worry if he will make it back before the countdown starts.
  * "Bokuto! You doing it tonight?" Kuroo ask Bokuto 
  * Bokuto was a blushing mess and he kept fiddling with the item in his pocket "What if he says no bro, I don't think I can handle that" he said sadly and his emo phase was about to start 
  * Kuroo pats his back then slaps his head "Shut up. Akaashi would never say no to you. You two have been dating for a long time. Suck it bro and be the best" 
  * Bokuto nods his head and smiles brightly "Yeah I am the best!" 
  * Hinata pops his head out the backdoor and looks at the two of them "Countdown about to start Bokuto-san if your doing this better do it now" Hinata went back into the house
  * Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other and they both went back into the house. 
  * Akaashi didn't notice Bokuto behind him but everyone else has. 
  * Kenma and Kuroo have their phones out to start recording. 
  * Once 4 secs hit on the countdown Akaashi turns around and he spots Bokuto on one knee with a ring out. 
  * 1-sec hit "Akaashi Keiji I am so in love with you, it's unexplainable. I want to keep this short because It's a lot I do want to say but I'm just going to say the most important one. Will you Akaashi Keiji marry me?" 
  * Akaashi's eyes start to well up and nod his head furiously "Yes Bokuto" 
  * Bokuto pulls him into a deep kiss while also slipping the ring on his fingers. 
  * Everyone cheer for them and they were just so happy. 
  * This was the best new years for both of them. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the "what's to come chapter I have Hiru and Sakusa but I wanted to do something different for them so yeah. They gone be in this book just want a different part for them.


	27. Psa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important message

Hey hey hey sorry for being gone for so long. Got a couple of announcements. so please read!

* * *

  1. I'm sorry that my Iwa lemon hasn't came out yet , I sorta lost motivation for it but I got the motivation back. (I read different lemons to get a better feel of my lemon)
  2. School just started up for me, So posting will be ehhhhhhish. I only class on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. On Wednesday from there will most likely doing homework or writing if not that then it will be spent unpacking my dorm. 
  3. I'm still adding ideas to upcoming one-shots and things like that. 
  4. Gomen for not having a story out yet but once I'm situated in my dorm and finished all my works then I will posting. 
  5. That's all for PSA. See you guys possibly on Saturday or soon don't know yet. 



* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PYROMANIC!!


	28. Why you call me only when you high (Birthday special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUNARIN! Headcanon (nsfw and sfw)and smexy pic of Mr. Rinnny

* * *

  * Suna will be the type of boyfriend when he is super tired from practice he will face plant into your thighs. 
  * Whenever Suna is horny he will grab your thigh or start biting on your thighs just to let you know he's horny. 
  * Suna isn't the type to voice out how's he's feeling but he will show it through actions. 
  * Suna the type of guy who doesn't want to do something really big for his birthday. All he wants to do is cuddle with his s/o.
  * Suna only likes the winter because that's when his s/o can rely on him for his body heat.
  * Depending on his mood he will be a bit dominant but if he's feeling lazy then he rather for you to ride him while his hands are on your thighs.
  * He loves seeing you in his hoodies and taking goofy pics and videos with you just because it makes him very happy. 
  * Whenever the twins fight he always wants you to have a good quality camera to record the whole fight. (This boy lives for tea and I stan for it) 
  * He wants to adopt an arctic fox with you or a fox that looks just like him. 
  * He expresses his love by teasing his s/o 
  * When having sex, he would want his s/o to wear makeup just because he just wants to see the make-up all ruin on his pretty s/o's face. 
  * He's nickname for you is foxy or lotus flower
  * His favorite thing to do on the weekends is just cuddling and watching a horror movie with his s/o. 
  * He loves leaving hickies on your thighs or your collarbone. He loves showing people that you belong to him. 
  * Suna the type of boyfriend to lift your hoodie up and just hide his face under your hoodie, he doesn't care if your in-class he's going to do it. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY! Sorrrry for disappearing for such a long time but on the bright side, I'm writing again! Yay! So Idk which would come out first between my Iwa lemon or my Bokuaka omegaverse story. But I'm working on them both at the same time, so I realllllly can't wait for you to see it. I have only one class today (it's 1 am) so I should be able to type a bit more and have something posted. So heads up! Bye-bye <3 lOve you kishes kishes :*


	29. Runaway bride with Hirgami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n simply hates the husband she is forced to marry but she runs away from her wedding and runs into the handsome Hirgami Sachiro. Join her on this wild adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIRUGAMI!!! YOU BEAUTIFUL UNDERRATED BABY BOY

_Tw: Abusive mother, forced marriage, Y/n is sassy, cussing, disrespecting her parents, the husband is a cheater, big bro Goshiki is the best brother._

_I hate him._

_I hate this dumbass wedding dress_

_I hate all these people that I don't fucking know_

_I hate my family for forcing me into this arrange marriage_

_I simply hate to wait not to hate I simply despise this bastard_

_Why can't he married the whore that he brings to the house and fuck every night_

_Like seriously bitch I don't like you so why the fuck am I force to marry this lowlife_

"Ugh" y/n groan for God knows how many times while she was in her fitting room while these unknown bitches do her stupid makeup for this stupid wedding that I don't give a flying fuck about 

"Stop groaning Y/n, I don't care what you say you're going to marry him whether you like him or not." Her mom exclaim and she forcing grab Y/n's face to make her look her in the eye "And after you marry him you're going to give me grandkids and that's gonna be the end of it. Do you understand me?" Her mom question her with a raised eyebrow

Y/n glare at her mom and she grunted out between her teeth "Whatever M/n(mother's name)" 

Her mom slaps her cheek softly then give a fake smile "Good girl, I'm going to go check on your soon to be husband so you better be ready when it's time to walk down the aisle with your father" she told her before slapping her cheek again before she leaves the room. 

_I especially hate her_

_Always wanting to control what the fuck I can do with my life._

_From choosing what I can wear_

_To what school to attend_

_To what house and car I should buy_

_And all the way down to picking out my lovers_

_Just so in her words, I can give her words "grandkids"_

_Little does that bitch know I been on birth control for months and I have plan b pills hidden and I'm always taking them after that 'bastard' cums inside me on purpose_

_I'm not being trapped with him with a baby._

_If I don't wanna marry him then I damn sure not having any kids with him._

_I rather have kids with someone I can give my heart to than my heart being forced_

Y/n glance up at the clock and it read '4:45 pm the wedding starts at 5:15.

_Maybe I can perhaps run away before the wedding starts and in the time period of me not showing up I will be able to be far from that stupid reception and away from these bitches._

Y/n walks over to her wardrobe so she can throw on the changing clothes that she had hidden from that wretched woman that called herself a mother. 

A knock slightly startled Y/n while she was packing up her bag. 

She hid the bag and reply with a 'who is it?' 

"Sissy it’s just me let me in so we can talk in private," your older brother said from behind the door. 

She walks up to the door and she unlocks it and she hits behind the door so no one can see her not in her stupid wedding dress anymore. 

In came into the door was Y/n 's older brother Goshiki Tsutomu. He closes the door behind him and locks it back. 

"Bubu why are you back here?!" She whisper-yelled "You know 'she's doesn't want you back here" she added more venom to her when indirectly talking about their biological mother. 

"Sissy, I don't give a fuck about her. I wanted to see you before you Runaway from this whole thing" he told her as he pulls her into a tight embrace. 

She stood them dumbfounded "H-how?" She said in a shaky voice and she left her head from her brother's embrace so she can look him in the eye 

"I promise I won't tell anyone if that's what you worried about." He pats her the top of her to reassure her "Plus I didn't know, I'm your older brother I can already tell that you're unhappy with marrying that Scumbag" he assured her again and smiling at her. 

She shakily smiles back while a couple of tears roll from her eye "Thank you bubs. I promise wherever I end up I will let you know" she told him as she got on her tiptoes to plant a loving kiss on her brother's cheek. 

Goshiki’s smile widens and he kisses his sister's forehead "I love you" they both said at the same time. 

After hugging for a few more seconds Goshiki pulls away from the hug and he walks to the fitting room to make sure no one was in the hallway. 

"Coast is clear" she picks up her bag from her hidden spot and she left her sim card from her phone on the table and grabs her phone. 

She looks at her brother and smiles "Thanks bubs" she kiss his cheek again and she ran down the hallway towards where the emergency exit was. 

As she was running she glances at her watch and saw that it was almost 5:15. As she was looking at her watch she ran into something or a person. Before she could hit the ground something wrap around her waist to keep her from falling 

_"Omg are you okay?" A deep voice said from above you. Y/n took a glance and she saw a guy with amazing wavy light brown and matching eye colors._

_Is this an angel because he is gorgeous_

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice asks again 

Y/n shook her head to get out of her daze and she stood back on her own "Yes sorry about that. Yes I'm okay" she managed to choke out 

The handsome stranger looks at her in interest and he was about to say something before a loud 

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Interrupt what he was about to say. 

He saw that the unknown female flinches from the loud booming voice. 

_Fuck she noticed sooner than I had expected her to._

"If it’s not too rude or invasion are you perhaps running away from something??" The guy ask 

Y/n look up at the guy and she nods her head rapidly 

The guy grabs her hand and tugs her towards his car that was park in front of a bar 

"You can hide in here. My name is Hirugami Sachirou, just so you can know who your savior name is" 


	30. V-day Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy v-day singles and takies. Have whatever the hell this is!

**Bokuaka(You already know they were going to be first) (Timeskip)**

* * *

  * Bokuto wants to make Valentine's day special for his beloved Keiji. 
  * They start off with the morning cuddles and morning kisses
  * Then Bokuto practically makes Akaashi leave the house so he's not doing work, Kenma and Akaashi decided to hang out at a cat cafe. While Bokuto and Kuroo are at the house. 
  * Let's just say...never I repeat **NEVER** in the kitchen. Decoration? amazing. Music? Immaculate. Food? **NOWHERE** These two crackheads burn freaking boil water (pls how tf).
  * They tried to make a cake.....end up in a food fight. So there's flour everywhere. 
  * The only reason there was food made before Akaashi and Kenma got there was because Bokuto asks Atsumu to ask Osamu to make Akaashi his favorite meal. 
  * At least there's food right...but the kitchen is still a mess. So yeah never 
  * After Dinner Bokuto would take Akaashi to stargaze (Bokuto claims because he likes seeing the stars when really he likes seeing the stars that flash in Akaashi's eyes. Whipped I swear) 
  * After stargazing he would take Akaashi just to go window shopping and they would back home and end the night with the classic Valentine's day sex. 



* * *

**KiriBaku (Personally love this ship so no hate) (2 years being pro heroes)**

  * Bakugo wants to do his absolute best in making Kiri feel extra love (even though he does that even without Valentine's day) but still, he wants to.
  * He would make him breakfast in bed, then after breakfast, they would go rock climbing, then go race driving. After all that he would take Kiri to his favorite place to eat. 
  * It was supposed to be just those two but of course, the rest of the bakusquad came along so it was more of a hang out than a date anymore. 
  * They finally left once they saw the way Kiri grab Bakugo's waist so that was their cue they want to get down and the dirty. (Honestly to those two it has two meanings, sex or cuddle me now or die) 
  * They end up on a hill and watch the sunset(But at the bottom of the set hill there is a lake) 
  * Once the sunset Bakugo pushes Kiri into the lake causing Bakugo to laugh a lot. He joins him afterward and they end up water fighting. 
  * They got sick the next day.



* * *

**IwaOi (Oikawa a girl for this headcanon and 3 months pregnant) (time skip)**

  * Hajime wants to do his best to make Tooru feel love because he keeps hearing rumors that Tooru doesn't Hajime. So he of course book plane tickets to a planetarium (since Tooru a greek for Aliens) 
  * While Tooru brought all the Godzilla movies from the oldest ones to the newest ones. 
  * They start off with the planetarium, then they went to get some milk bread since Tooru kept winning about him craving Milk bread. 
  * Hajime got pregnant girlfriend her milk bread and they end up back at the house. 
  * "There's one more surprise so close your eyes" 
  * Hajime would just smile and does what she said 
  * "Now open" 
  * He opens his eyes to see a blanket fort and stacks of Godzilla movies on the table
  * They watch Godzilla all night while cuddling, well Hajime was rubbing her belly while they were watching the movie. 



* * *

**HAppy valentine's day! College work has been stressing me out since week 1 so it's been more difficult when having a story posted out. But my omegaverse is about done so that will be released first then Iwa lemon, nowhere near done. This is my first time writing something hardcore type lemon so I'm sorry it's taking me time to finish but it will be getting done.**


End file.
